Incendio
by Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox
Summary: Unos mafiosos le queman la casa a Hanamichi.... pero alguien que no espera le invitará a vivir en su casa.... ¿qué pasará? . Este fanfic es Slash Yaoi. Si no te gusta no lo leas.
1. Incendio

INCENDIO  
  
(Slam Dunk y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inue. Este  
fanfic es Yaoi / Slash , por lo tanto, si no te gusta este género no lo  
leas.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
De noche en la ciudad de Kanagawa...  
  
"Maldito Gori!!... siempre dándome golpes en la cabeza..., al final me dejará tonto!" pensaba Hanamichi Sakuragi mientras se iba de camino a su casa.  
  
_Eh tú! Pelirrojo! _ Hanamichi se giró para mirar a quien le había llamado.  
  
_Qué? _ dijo malhumorado.  
  
_Tú casa está a 4 manzanas de aquí verdad?.... _ preguntó uno de los más altos.  
  
_Y tú cómo sabes eso? Acaso espías a este genio? _ dijo Sakuragi cruzándose de brazos.  
  
_Ya te gustaría.... _ dijo otro.  
  
_Todos conocemos al pelirrojo buscapleitos del barrio.... das demasiado la nota con ese pelo. _ dijo uno que llevaba gafas.  
  
_¿Qué dices pedazo de mierda? _ Hanamichi empezaba a mosquearse....  
  
_Tu casa está en llamas, venimos de esa zona y están los bomberos y la policía... creen que ha sido intencionadamente...., pero eso lo dicen porque no saben de quien es la casa, cuando te vean seguro que pondrán en el expediente que la casa se ha querido poner acorde al pelo de su amo.... jajajajajaja.  
  
Hanamichi se quedó en silencio...  
  
"¿¿Mi casa en llamas??.....mi casa en llamas........ mi casa en llamas.........." cuando por fin reaccionó salió disparado hacia su casa, no sin antes darles un cabezazo a esos tíos. Cuando llegó, efectivamente.... su casa estaba en llamas....  
  
_AAAAAHHHH!!! ESA ES MI CASA!!!!!!_ gritó abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta llegar a los bomberos.  
  
_Eh!! Daos prisa!! Que se quemará toda!!! _ dijo moviendo los brazos histéricamente. _ Tú!! Dame eso!! Yo la apagaré!! _ dijo quitándole la manguera a uno de los bomberos.  
  
_Eh tío!! _ dijo un policía enfadado mientras lo apartaba de ahí. _ Es peligroso!!!  
  
_Pero... es mi casa!!! _ dijo Hanamichi viendo como se extinguía poco a poco el fuego...  
  
_Eres el dueño??... bien, nos has ahorrado buscarte..., ven, tenemos que hablar.... _ y el policía se llevó a Hanamichi a la comisaría.  
  
Una vez en la comisaría le contaron que había sido un incendio intencionado... y que delante de la casa había un sobre en el que amenazaban a Hanamichi.  
  
_No se que habrás hecho chaval.... pero te has ido a meter con una de las bandas mafiosas más peligrosas de Japón.... esto de la casa sólo ha sido el principio.... _ dijo el policía.  
  
_Mafiosos..... _ dijo Hanamichi sorprendido.  
  
_Alguien con quien peleaste seguramente...., o tal vez hayas visto algo que no debías.... _ dijo el poli acompañando a Hanamichi a la puerta de la comisaría.  
  
_Tienes donde hospedarte mientras el seguro arregla tu casa?  
  
_No... pero ya me quedaré en casa de algún amigo o iré a casa de mis abuelos en Kyoto... _dijo el pelirrojo...  
  
Dos semanas después.........  
  
_Habéis oído??!! Todavía está ese mendigo durmiendo en el gimnasio... se ve que entra por una de las ventanas...  
  
_ dijo Ryota mientras todos se cambiaban para empezar a entrenar.  
  
_Si? Pobre hombre... a mi me parece bien que utilice el gimnasio... además, tampoco lo ensucia ni nada... creo que sólo utiliza las duchas...._ dijo Kogure mientas ayudaba a Mitsui a ponerse la rodillera.  
  
Hanamichi se cambiaba sin decir nada... y Rukawa ya llevaba rato practicando tiros libres él solo.  
  
El entreno pasó como siempre entre "Baka Kitsunes" y "Do'ahos" de Rukawa y Hanamichi cuando discutían, Akagi dándoles collejas a ambos por pelearse y Kogure intentando calmarlos con suaves palabras...  
  
_Hasta mañana chicos! _ dijo Ayako saliendo del gimnasio junto con Ryota que insistió en acompañarla. Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo menos Hanamichi y Rukawa que seguían haciendo tiros... cada uno en una canasta...  
  
_Oye Kitsune! ¿no piensas irte a tu casa? Estás obsesionado con el basket. _ dijo sin mirarlo mientras hacía una clavada.  
  
_Do'aho... tú tampoco te vas... así que no hables.  
  
Pasó casi una hora desde que todos se fueron y ellos dos seguían entrenando... hasta que...  
  
_¿Ya te vas? _ preguntó Hanamichi al ver a Rukawa irse a los vestuarios.  
  
_Hn... _ contestó mientras entraba y dejaba a Sakuragi en la cancha.  
  
"Ya era hora que se fuese.... no puedo más..... estoy reventado......., el Gori se ha quedado a gusto hoy con el entreno... se nota que pronto tendremos ya el partido contra el Ryonan...".... _ pensó mientras bebía agua de la botella. "Por eso Rukawa entrena de más para poder vencer al puerco espín de Sendoh.......y yo.... quiero vencerlos a los dos."  
  
Sakuragi se levantó y también se fue a las duchas, vio a Rukawa ya secándose para vestirse.  
  
_Deberías tomar más el sol... pareces un rayo de luna... tan blanco... _ dijo Sakuragi en un murmuro mientras se quitaba la ropa para ducharse.  
  
_Do'aho.  
  
Hanamichi se metió en la ducha con el agua caliente, pronto el vestuario se lleno de vaho..., Rukawa ya se había vestido y observó de reojo como Hana se duchaba.  
  
_Hasta mañana... _ dijo el moreno antes de irse.  
  
_Naah... ojalá no te vea la cara mañana zorro! _ dijo Hanamichi mientras se lavaba el pelo.  
  
"Menos mal...., ahora iré a ver que ceno.... y luego volveré y me pondré a dormir...., tengo que ir con más cuidado... sino al final me descubrirán...." pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba.  
  
Salió a comprarse unos fideos instantáneos y volvió al gimnasio corriendo, por suerte aun estaba abierto... se escondió entre unas colchonetas y materiales de gimnasia y esperó a que el guardia de seguridad cerrase con candado la puerta.  
  
"Por fin solo! Ya puedo cenar!" _Pensó mientras salía de su escondite y ponía agua muy caliente dentro del paquete de fideos. Al poco rato se quedó frito y dormido sobre las colchonetas.... hasta que.....un chico moreno de ojos azules apareció en medio de la noche en el gimnasio, se había olvidado una cinta de video que había comprado esa misma tarde..., entró por la ventana  
  
"Ahora entiendo como ese vagabundo entra tan fácilmente.... espero que no sea ningún yonki... no tengo ganas de pelea...." _ pensó mientras saltaba y llegaba a la ultima de las gradas.  
  
Bajó las escaleras y entró al vestuario... cuando vio la puerta del almacén abierta y una leve luz de vela...  
  
"Esta ahí... a ver como es..." _ Se asomó por la puerta para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida al ver a Hanamichi dormido.  
  
"El vagabundo es Hanamichi?????"  
  
_Eh!... Hanamichi...., digo.. Do'aho!!! _ dijo en un susurro para no hacer mucho ruido... pero el chico estaba completamente dormido.  
  
_Hana.... _ dijo aún más bajo mientras se acercaba a mirarlo.  
  
"Por qué duermes en el gimnasio desde hace tantos días?...... idiota.... si lo llego a saber.... si lo hubiese sabido antes yo.... te hubiese llevado a mi casa aunque no quisieras..." _Pensó Rukawa mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo a Hanamichi de la cara.... pero con el roce el chico abrió los ojos asustado para ver a Rukawa con la mano en su pelo.  
  
_Rukawa!!! _ dijo sorprendido y colorado, le daba demasiada vergüenza que su rival hubiese descubierto que él era el vagabundo.  
  
_Ven a mi casa. _ dijo finalmente el moreno.  
  
_Eeh??  
  
_Vamos, no vas a quedarte aquí durmiendo más ahora que lo se. _ dijo levantando a Hanamichi del brazo.  
  
_Oye Kitsune!! No te estoy pidiendo nada! no necesito tu caridad! _ dijo enfadado el pelirrojo.  
  
_Déjate de niñerías, te vienes a mi casa por las buenas o te llevo a patadas, tu mismo. _ dijo Rukawa empezando a subirse las mangas de su jersey para empezar la pelea.  
  
Hanamichi se quedó en silencio, pensando...  
  
_¿Por qué quieres que venga a tu casa?  
  
_Porque quiero y punto. _ una vez dicho esto lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevó, no sin antes coger la cinta de video de su taquilla.  
  
_Oye... no creo que sea buena idea... gracias por preocuparte pero no puedo vivir con nadie... es peligroso.... sino, ya me hubiese ido a vivir con Yohei... _ dijo Hanamichi de camino a casa de Rukawa... mientras iban en la bici del moreno.  
  
_Luego me lo cuentas. _ dijo mientras seguía pedaleando  
  
"No me puedo creer que esté yendo en la bici de Rukawa... los dos juntos.... no se porque hace esto.... a lo mejor espera a que lleguemos a su casa para burlarse de mi y dejarme en la calle....."  
  
_Ya hemos llegado, vivo aquí. _ dijo aparcando la bici.  
  
Hanamichi bajó y se quedó mirando la casita, era bastante grande, con un pequeño jardín y muy bonita... seguro que por dentro también era preciosa.  
  
_Adelante, estás como en tu casa. _ dijo Rukawa abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar al pelirrojo primero.  
  
Hana entró no muy convencido, la actitud de su enemigo era rara... demasiado amable...  
  
_Es muy bonita... _ dijo mientras veía las paredes blancas, los muebles de color negro, el sofá de piel negra, amplios ventanales, cocina americana, suelo de parquet....., y muyy pero que muyy ordenado y limpio.  
  
_Gracias, por favor, siéntate en el sofá te prepararé algo de cenar... dudo que con lo grandote que eres te hayas quedado a gusto con solo esos fideos..... _ dijo Rukawa con una leve sonrisa mientras se metía en la cocina. "Me ha sonreído..... ¿cómo puede ser eso? Estará enfermo?...... no lo se... pero de todas formas.... su sonrisa es preciosa.... si sonriese así en el instituto aún ligaría más..." pensó mientras suspiraba resignado y se sentaba en el cómodo sofá... mientras veía a Rukawa prepararle la cena.  
  
_Oye.... de verdad no tienes que molestarte.... no se está tan mal en el gimnasio....  
  
_Idiota... mañana iban a instalar cámaras de seguridad.... te hubiesen pillado. _ dijo serio.  
  
_¿De verdad?.... vaya.... _ dijo Hanamichi poniéndose serio.  
  
_¿Te has escapado de casa? _ preguntó Rukawa mientras preparaba la mesa.  
  
_No...., es que.... bueno......... se incendió..., la policía está convencida que fue intencionadamente... por una banda de mafiosos que me la tienen jurada..., no se porque.... dicen que tal vez pelee contra alguno de ellos... o que a lo mejor vi algo que no debía......, el caso es que eso sólo ha sido un aviso... por eso no he querido involucrar a Yohei ni a nadie..... el gimnasio fue mi única opción..... por eso tampoco me puedo quedar en tu casa. _ dijo triste.  
  
_Tonterías, no voy a dejarte marchar.  
  
_Es qué estás sordo??? Unos mafiosos me la tienen jurada!!! No quiero que le hagan daño a la gente a la que quiero, estúpido Kitsune!! _ dijo enfadado Sakuragi.  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio.  
  
_Vaaya.... así que formo parte de esa gente a la que quieres? _ dijo Rukawa sonriendo mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la cocina americana.  
  
Sakuragi lo miró y se sonrojó....  
  
_Idiota.... somos compañeros de equipo... no quiero causarte problemas.... eso es todo.... no es que te quiera ni nada.... bastante gente tienes ya que te quiera como para que te quiera un tio... _ dijo medio murmurando..., pero Rukawa tenía el odio muy fino y lo escuchó todo.  
  
_Lástima... pensaba que tal vez podrías llegar a quererme y todo! _ dijo ya llevándole el plato a la mesa al pelirrojo.  
  
Hanamichi lo miró colorado.  
  
_Mira, ya que estamos de secretos te diré algo... Sakuragi prestó atención.  
  
_Las tías no me interesan para nada, me gusta un chico. _ dijo Rukawa.  
  
_Eeeh????  
  
_Sí, como lo oyes.  
  
_¿¿Y lo... lo conozco?? _ preguntó pensando en Sendoh... ya que el puerco espín siempre andaba rondando al zorro.  
  
_Sí, y muy bien.  
  
_Naaah... no me dirás que es Sendoh no??? Te gusta ese puerco-espín-regalo- sonrisas-para-alegrarte-el dia??  
  
_No! Sendoh no!! Es guapo, lo reconozco... y juega tremendamente bien...., pero no es mi tipo, me gustan más... inocentes, más.... como tú Hanamichi. _ dijo Rukawa mirándolo fijamente.  
  
_EEEEEHHH??? Pero que dices Kitsune hentai!!!!!! _ dijo Hana atragantándose con el agua.  
  
_Que el chico que me gusta eres tú, pero tranquilo, no te pido nada.... bueno, si,.... que me dejes cuidar de ti hasta que pase el problema con los mafiosos... o hasta que te canses de mi...., yo fuera del insti soy muy distinto... soy.... como otra persona. _ dijo sonriéndole de nuevo. _ me voy a poner el pijama... en seguida te traigo uno. _ dijo levantándose y dejando a Sakuragi con la boca tan abierta que si fuese verano las moscas hubiesen puesto el cartel de : casa gratis! Pasar!!.  
  
Al poco rato Rukawa volvió con un pijama gris puesto y le entregó a Hanamichi uno rojo.  
  
_Rojo? Pensé que sólo te vestías de negro..._ susurró Hanamichi.  
  
_Me gusta el rojo, por eso entré al instituto Shohoku que sabía que tenía el uniforme de basket de color rojo. _ dijo Rukawa tranquilamente  
  
_Vo..voy a cambiarme zorro.... _ dijo mirando donde podría hacerlo.  
  
_Ves a mi habitación, es la que está arriba, al final del pasillo.  
  
_Si... _dijo dirigiéndose al piso de arriba mientras no paraba de pensar en la extraña actitud de Rukawa.  
  
"Este tío mira que es raro..... ¿¿cómo ha podido confesarme que le gusto así de golpe cuando cada día nos damos de leches y nos insultamos??.... si que es verdad que cambia fuera del instituto..... ¿por qué será? "se preguntaba...  
  
_Do'aho! Ya estás cambiado? Puedo pasar? _ preguntó Rukawa desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.  
  
_Sí...ya casi termino... pasa..._ dijo Hana desde dentro  
  
Rukawa abrió y vio a Hanamichi acabándose de poner el jersey del pijama y eso le hizo sonreír, no se hubiese imaginado tener al pelirrojo en su cuarto poniéndose su pijama preferido, el rojo.  
  
_Oi Kitsune.... ¿dónde dormiré yo? _ preguntó Hana al darse cuenta que esa era la única habitación de la casa con cama.  
  
_En mi cama, por supuesto. _ dijo sonriente.  
  
_EEEEEEEHHH!!!??? Kitsune Hentai!!!!!! No pienses que voy a caer en tus redes!!! Antes que dormir contigo duermo en el suelo!! _ dijo colorado.  
  
_No seas idiota, que compartamos la cama no significa que vayamos a hacer nada, idiota. Además, no soy de los que se aprovechan de la gente, no obligo a nadie a hacer nada..., aunque estuvieses desnudo en la cama y yo a tu lado... si yo se que no quieres nada, que no sientes nada por mi..., evidentemente no intentaré nada, ¿qué te piensas? _ dijo Rukawa molesto.  
  
Hanamichi lo miró serio a los ojos y sin decir nada se tumbó en la cama dejándole espacio a su compañero.  
  
_Venga, metete que hace frío. _ dijo al fin un ruborizado Hana que no podía creerse que fuese a compartir cama y a dormir con el zorro.  
  
Rukawa sonrió y se metió rápidamente apagando la luz..., la habitación quedó a oscuras y sólo se apreciaba como los rayos de la luna entraban por la ventana dejando que se viesen las caras.  
  
_Aunque no hagamos nada... estoy muy contento.  
  
Hanamichi se volvió a sonrojar.  
  
_Por??... _ preguntó cortado.  
  
_Porque a cualquiera le gustaría dormir en la misma cama que la persona a la que quiere no? _ dijo Ru mirando a Hanamichi dulcemente.  
  
_Zorro, deja ya ese tono meloso conmigo, se me hace muy raro. _ dijo el pelirrojo dándole la espalda, ya no soportaba mirarlo más, cada vez notaba como su cara ardía más.  
  
_Buenas noches Sakuragi. _ dijo al fin Rukawa  
  
_Puedes llamarme Hanamichi..... no seas tonto. _ susurró el pelirrojo.  
  
_Hana.... buenas noches. _ corrigió Rukawa.  
  
Pero ese "Hana" hizo estremecer a Sakuragi, sólo yohei le llamaba así y que ahora Rukawa también le hubiese llamado.... le hizo latir el corazón rápido.  
  
_Buenas noches Kae... _ dijo Hana con la misma confianza para el nombre de Rukawa. El moreno sonrió al escuchar como lo llamaba y se dispuso a dormir con el calor del cuerpo de Sakuragi pegado al suyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bueno!!! Aquí está el primer capítulo!!! Espero que os haya gustado!! ^^ Espero no tardar mucho en escribir el 2º capítulo..... pero ya aviso que estoy muy ocupada y que sólo escribo cuando tengo tiempo. (pocas veces)  
  
Besitosss y dejar Reviews!!!!!!  
  
Enide Kant de Black Blue Fox  
  
-Miembro de la Orden Siriusana- 


	2. Pesadillas que se hacen Realidad

INCENDIO  
  
Capítulo 02: Pesadillas que se hacen realidad  
  
(Slam Dunk y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inue. Este  
fanfic es Yaoi / Slash , por lo tanto, si no te gusta este género no lo  
leas.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ya ha pasado una semana desde que vivo en casa de Rukawa.... y la verdad..... ya no se que más inventarme para no preocupar a Yohei y a los demás..., ya les he dicho lo del incendio en mi casa y Yohei quiso inmediatamente que fuese a vivir con él..........., pero... Rukawa..., él me pidió que le dejara cuidarme hasta que pasara todo el royo este de los mafiosos o hasta que me cansara de él (cosa que sorprendentemente no ha pasado todavía)." _ Hanamichi iba pensando todo esto mientras no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama..., primero se giraba a la derecha y se quedaba de cara a la pared mirando los pósteres del equipo preferido de Rukawa, los Chicago Bulls. Cuando se aburría se giraba a la izquierda donde aún dormía el zorro... y estaba demasiado adorable para mirarlo mucho, así que pronto volvía a girarse......  
  
_Do'aho, me vas a marear tanto moverte! _ dijo Rukawa abriendo los ojos zorrunos. _ ¿Qué te preocupa? _ preguntó mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos para escuchar tranquilamente al pelirrojo.  
  
Hanamichi suspiró y se lo contó todo, que Yohei quería que fuese a vivir a su casa, que no entendía como podía quedarse con Rukawa y un sin fin de cosas que al zorro no le importaban y sentenció con esta frase ...  
  
_Do'aho, tú te quedarás en mi casa hasta que no se solucione lo de los mafiosos. Además, si tu querido mejor amigo Yohei no se dio cuenta que antes que te recogiese yo ya llevabas dos semanas durmiendo en el gimnasio es para pegarle, no tiene derecho a reclamarte. _ dijo enfadado.  
  
Hanamichi lo miró sorprendido.  
  
_Yo....., la verdad.....  
  
_¿Te quieres ir a su casa? _ preguntó Rukawa molesto.  
  
_No....., no es eso, es que.... no se como agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi.  
  
_No tienes motivos, fui yo quien te obligó a quedarte, soy feliz con tenerte en casa. _dijo Rukawa relajando otra vez la expresión.  
  
_Ya se me ha ocurrido como agradecerte zorro!! _ dijo Hanamichi incorporándose en la cama.  
  
Rukawa lo miró intrigado.  
  
_Por la mañana te invito al parque de atracciones!! _ dijo echando chispas de felicidad.  
  
Rukawa se quedó parado un momento y luego le sonrió.  
  
_Vale, pero nada del pasillo del terror. _ dijo dándole la espalda al pelirrojo.  
  
_Uh?? ¿y eso por qué?........aaaaah!!!!! no me digas que te da miedo!!! Mwahahahahaha!!! Zorro tonto! Si todo es un montaje!! _ dijo riéndose del moreno.  
  
_He dicho que no. _ dijo Ru secamente.  
  
Hanamichi dejó de reírse y volvió a tumbarse al lado de Kaede.  
  
_Ok, nada de pasillos del terror. _ dijo con voz dulce.  
  
Kaede suspiró aliviado y se durmió con una sonrisa en la boca...,por la mañana iba a tener una especie de cita con su pelirrojo, aunque para el otro sólo fuese una manera de agradecerle su hospitalidad..., para él significaba algo que siempre había deseado..., pasar un día a solas como si fuesen una pareja.  
  
Era ya bien entrada la madrugada cuando Rukawa parecía tener pesadillas..., se movía inquietamente, sudaba y temblaba...  
  
[NdA: Para el trozo de la pesadilla le pega esta canción: O Fortuna. De Carmina Burana]  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
_Nooo...... dejadme!!! Me da miedo!! Me da miedo!!  
  
Gritaba en sus sueños cuando unos hombres lo metían en una habitación oscura, en la cual no se veía nada más que un pasillo estrecho y muy... muy largo que llevaba hasta una puerta de barrotes negros.  
  
_Vamos!! Hasta que no llegues a la puerta no estarás a salvo, como se despierten los "demonios" no volverás a ver la luz nunca más. _ le dijo una voz fría de hombre.  
  
_Nooo!!! No me encerréis aquí con ellos!!! Por favor!!! _ suplicaba un Rukawa de 7 años.  
  
Se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos, el sonido de cadenas de metal, también se apreciaba el sonido de el cristal de una botella rasgando una pared...., luego un mueble........., los pasos se acercaban......  
  
_Papá!!! Por favor!!!!! Ya vienen!!! Me harán daño otra vez papá!!! Mamáaaa!!! _ Gritó hasta que el trozo de cristal se le clavó en un brazo. _ UUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Corre Kaede!!! Eres uno de los nuestros, tienes que llegar a la puerta, si no pasas esta prueba ya, cada día será peor!!! Deprisa!!! _ Eso lo dijo una voz de chico, el único amigo que Kaede tenía en esa horrible mansión.  
  
Se levantó aunque el dolor en el brazo parecía inmovilizarlo, de seguro que el cristal llevaba algún sedante...., empezó a correr a través de la habitación para intentar llegar al pasillo estrecho que conducía a la puerta de barrotes que significaba su salvación. A medida que corría sentía los pasos de los "demonios" en sus talones, los sonidos de las cadenas arrastradas por el suelo, las cosas que le volaban cerca de la cabeza para intentar darle......, hasta que por fin llegó al pasillo, donde se dio de pleno con una de las paredes, avanzó.... y siguió avanzando hasta que llegó como pudo a la puerta de barrotes, la abrió y se metió dentro............ pero.......  
  
_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! _ Un perro rabioso de ojos rojizos estaba encerrado en esa habitación, parecía como loco, tal vez drogado y con el mono de su dosis.... o tal vez hambriento por vete a saber cuantos días sin probar bocado. La cadena que lo sujetaba parecía que iba a ceder de un momento a otro a cada empujón del perro por soltarse.  
  
_No te dijimos que esa fuera la salida más sencilla hijo...., toda salida guarda alguna sorpresa. Mata al perro o te matará a ti...., bueno... a no ser que quieras enfrentarte otra vez a los demonios.... jajajajajaja.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
_AAAAAAAAAHHHH ¡!!! NOOOOO!!! SACARME DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!! _ Rukawa empezó a gritar haciendo que Hanamichi se despertara alterado.  
  
_Kaede!! Kaede despierta!!! Tranquilo!!! Despierta!!! _ le decía mientras lo cogía de los hombros para que dejara de sacudirse.  
  
Abrió los ojos azules que estaban bañados en lágrimas y vio oscuridad, sintió una cálida voz que lo llamaba y unas manos calientes en sus brazos, giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada color chocolate de Hanamichi, su cara era de preocupación.... y entonces lo entendió todo, había estado soñando, sólo había sido la pesadilla de siempre.....  
  
_Hanamichi........ perdona, no quería.... asustarte... _ dijo aún con la respiración entrecortada y con una mano secándose la sudor de la frente.  
  
_Tranquilo Kae, sólo ha sido una pesadilla.... yo estoy contigo ne.... _ le dijo el pelirrojo apartándole el flequillo húmedo de la cara. _ Duérmete tranquilo, puedes abrazarme si quieres. _ le dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce. _ Ven.... acércate........, así, tranquilo, ya ha pasado ne.....  
  
"Gracias Hanamichi...... es lo que siempre he deseado después de este terror, que alguien me dijera que no pasa nada y me acurruque en sus brazos mientras me acaricia la cara y el pelo........, gracias......" _ pensó Rukawa mientras las lágrimas seguían escurriéndose por sus mejillas.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
La mañana los descubrió durmiendo acurrucados, Rukawa sobre el pecho de Hanamichi y este abrazándolo por la cintura protectoramente.  
  
PII-PII.....PII-PII-PII.........PII-PII-PII-PIIIIIII  
  
_Odio tu despertador Kaede. _ dijo Hanamichi apagándolo  
  
Rukawa abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontró sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.  
  
_Uha!! Perdona!! _ dijo apartándose colorado.  
  
Hanamichi se rió.  
  
_Naaa Zorro! No pasa nada! yo te dije que te pusieras así. _ dijo empezando a desperezarse  
  
Rukawa lo vio estirándose como un gato y sonrió con un leve suspiro a la vez que se levantaba para ir a ducharse.  
  
"Hoy será nuestro día! Voy a hacer que te lo pases tan bien que nunca más querrás apartarte de mi lado mono pelirrojo" _ pensó Rukawa mientras se metía debajo de la ducha y encendía el agua caliente.  
  
"Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una de esas pesadillas... siempre que las tengo pasa algo malo....., no se si fue por el comentario de Hanamichi por la noche... sobre el tunel del terror......., supongo que si, no voy a martirizarme hoy! tengo un gran día por delante!" pensó Rukawa mientras se enjabonaba el pelo.  
  
Hanamichi mientras tanto bajó a preparar el desayuno, unas tostadas, café con leche para Rukawa, batido de chocolate para él, arroz y un poco de pescado salteado con verduritas.  
  
_Ru!!! El desayuno está listo!! Date prisa!! _ le gritó Hanamichi desde el piso de abajo.  
  
_¿A quien le gritas tanto mono? _ dijo Rukawa sacando la cabeza por la ventanita de la cocina americana.  
  
_Menos mal! Mira que eres lento! Bueno, no me extraña..... _ dijo con un brillo en los ojos como cuando empiezan a insultarse.  
  
_¿Qué es lo que no te extraña? _ dijo Rukawa ya preparándose para el insulto.  
  
_Como eres un zorro apestoso debe costarte mucho quitarte la peste por un rato, ne..... _ dijo con un sonrisa malvada.  
  
_Claro... después de haber dormido casi encima de ti he tenido que lavarme bien, porque la peste de los monos es aún peor. _ dijo Rukawa llevando los platos a la mesa. _ sip, sobretodo la de los monos pelirrojos. _ y se giró para ver la cara de enfado de Hanamichi.  
  
Pero antes de que Hanamichi pudiese contestar, una botella entró por una de las ventanas, dejando todo el suelo lleno de cristales.  
  
_CUIDADO HANAMICHI!!! _ dijo Ru tirando al pelirrojo al suelo.  
  
De pronto, la botella explotó, pero no era pólvora ni ningún cóctel molotov, era un gran surtido de bombas fetidas que hicieron volar en el aire un paracaídas de juguete con una nota atada al final de una cuerda.  
  
Rukawa se levantó corriendo y lo capturó al vuelo, seguidamente lo leyó en voz baja.  
  
Era lo que menos nos esperábamos... Un miembro del clan Aoi ayudando a nuestra presa, Que irónica es la vida... ¿verdad pequeño Kaede? Vigila a partir de ahora... ya sabes que Los Demonios acechan en la oscuridad.  
  
Rukawa tuvo que sentarse en el sofá por la impresión que le había causado la carta..., las manos le temblaban, en realidad... todo el cuerpo le temblaba.  
  
"Me estaba enfrentando al clan de Los Demonios.... y yo pensando que serían unos simples Yakuzas o algo por el estilo........, Kaede... te has metido tu solo en las puertas del infierno" pensó mientras se retiraba el flequillo de la cara con nerviosismo.  
  
_Rukawa!! ¿estás bien? _ dijo Hanamichi que ya se encontraba a su lado después de haber abierto las ventanas para que se fuera la olor y el humo.  
  
_No, no estoy bien..... _ dijo más pálido de lo normal.  
  
_¿Son los mafiosos, verdad? Me han encontrado... _ dijo Hanamichi preocupado.  
  
_No son unos mafiosos cualquiera como yo pensaba Hana.... _ dijo arrugando la carta y guardándosela en el bolsillo de sus tejanos.  
  
_¿Qué decía la nota? Dime! _ dijo Hanamichi sentándose al lado de su amigo.  
  
_No te preocupes Hana.... lo hecho, hecho está.... que me haya sorprendido quienes son no significa que deje de cuidarte, al contrario...., ahora que se a quien te enfrentas te voy a tener que contar muchas cosas.... y tendrás que ir con mucho cuidado. _ dijo Rukawa poniéndose de pie. _ ven... vamos a mi habitación, esta olor me está mareando. _ dijo tapándose la boca y la nariz con una mano mientras que con la otra le hacía una seña al pelirrojo.  
  
Subieron despacio aún sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar y estuvieron un rato callados sentados en la cama.  
  
_¿Qu...Qué me tienes que contar Ru? _dijo Hanamichi rompiendo el hielo.  
  
_Para empezar.... te diré quien soy.  
  
_¡¡Eso ya lo se zorro!! _ dijo Hana que estaba demasiado intrigado.  
  
_Escúchame o no te cuento nada. _ Rukawa le clavó una de esas miradas de hielo.  
  
_Vale.. vale... _ dijo el pelirrojo sentándose otra vez.  
  
_Bien........, mi familia.... es la heredera de un clan llamado Aoi.  
  
_Aoi?? Azul?? _ preguntó Hana.  
  
_Sí, el clan Azul...., resulta que nuestro clan vela por la seguridad de Japón y ya desde que nace un miembro nuevo se le entrena con ese fin.  
  
_¿Tú tambien...?  
  
_Ajá... yo también...., he de reconocer que mi infancia fue terrible... yo no era lo que esperaban de mi, no quería entrenar, era muy delgado y pálido, siempre estaba enfermo...... y lo peor de todo... le tengo miedo a la oscuridad..., y eso es lo peor que le puede pasar a un miembro del clan Aoi. Me sometieron a diversas pruebas para quitarme la fobia a la oscuridad... pero no lo consiguieron nunca, es mas, me hicieron cogerle más pánico.  
  
_¿Qué tipo de pruebas...? _ preguntó Hanamichi preocupado.  
  
_Me encerraban en las mazmorras de la mansión en la que vive nuestro clan y me dejaban allí varios días, o me metían en otra sala con alguno de nuestros enemigos para ver si era capaz de defenderme de ellos y superar así el miedo con tal de sobrevivir...., me hicieron muchísimas cosas...., por suerte, tenía un compañero... mi único amigo..... él siempre me ha ayudado y me curaba después de alguna de las torturas...., se llama Satoshi Hakate... y es 5 años mayor que nosotros. _ suspiró mientras se tumbaba en la cama para seguir hablando. _ Bueno, volvamos al tema principal......., el clan Aoi tiene un polo opuesto, el clan de Los Demonios..., o el clan Akuma... como prefieras llamarlos......., ellos saben que les tengo pánico porque son con los que mis padres me encerraban en la oscuridad en alguna de esas pruebas....  
  
_¿Ellos... son los que me persiguen? ¿te han dicho el motivo? _ preguntó Hanamichi  
  
_Sí, son los que te persiguen, pero no me han dado el motivo..., sólo me han dicho que no se esperaban que alguien de su clan rival te estuviese protegiendo... y me han recordado que vigile en la oscuridad...., ya saben que me da miedo. _ dijo cerrando los ojos y dando un suspiro de nerviosismo.  
  
_Bien, ya está decidido Kae...., me voy de tu casa pero ya. No quiero que estés en líos por mi culpa. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, si quieren algo de mi lo encontrarán..., que me hagan lo que quieran y se acabó. _ dijo Hanamichi levantándose de la cama dispuesto a irse.  
  
_¿Adonde te crees que vas idiota? ¿crees que te dejarán con vida? Tienen cómplices en la policía, en el ministerio... en todas partes! Nadie mas que yo va a protegerte!  
  
_Pues no me protejas!! Es que eres tonto o qué te pasa? Tú les tienes miedo, lo has pasado muy mal toda tu vida por su culpa... no pienso ser yo quien te lleve a ellos una vez más, olvídalo, antes prefiero que me maten si es lo que quieren. _ dijo Hana saliendo por la puerta.  
  
_Hanamichi Sakuragi!! Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!! No me hagas usar la fuerza!! _ dijo Rukawa cogiéndolo del brazo. _ Te dije que te cuidaría y eso haré....., mira... yo..... cuando era pequeño no tenía ningún motivo para esforzarme por sobrevivir..... no tenía nada que proteger..... pero ahora si, ahora la persona a la que quiero está en peligro por mis peores enemigos... y esta vez no dejaré que se salgan con la suya. Esta vez les demostraré quien es el clan Aoi!! _ dijo con determinación.  
  
Hanamichi lo miró preocupado, no sabía que hacer... ¿irse o quedarse?.... lo pensó durante unos segundos hasta que al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos azules de Rukawa y supo que todo estaría bien.  
  
_Está bien Aoi Kitsune..... me quedaré..., pero si las cosas llegan demasiado lejos me iré sin decirte nada. _ dijo serio.  
  
_Tiene gracia.... jeje....  
  
_Uh? El qué?  
  
_Me acabas de llamar por mi sobrenombre en el clan Aoi...., los miembros del clan me conocen como Aoi Kitsune...., zorro azul.  
  
_¿De verdad?.... bueno, no se han matado mucho en pensar un mote para ti... lo podría adivinar cualquiera con solo mirarte!... _ dijo Hanamichi haciéndole una burla.  
  
_No hables demasiado mono! Es extraño que todavía no hayan venido los del Zoo a por ti!... o debería decir los del Psiquiátrico?? _dijo en plan chulito.  
  
_Naaah! Calla Zorro apestoso! _dijo Hanamichi bufando enfadado.  
  
_Bueno, piensas quedarte ahí parado todo el día? O es que ya no quieres invitarme al parque de atracciones?? _ dijo Rukawa bajando de nuevo las escaleras para salir a la calle.  
  
_¿Todavía quieres ir? _ preguntó Hanamichi asomándose por la barandilla.  
  
_Claro! No iba a perderme esta oportunidad de tener una cita contigo ne! ... _ dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se ponía la cazadora tejana.  
  
_Kitsune hentai..... no es ninguna cita..... solo es para agra...  
  
_Si si!! Ya lo se! Solo para agradecerme que te cuide..... pero déjame pensar que no es así ne!... de ilusiones se vive. _ dijo saliendo por la puerta dejando a Hanamichi con una extraña sensación de cosquilleo en la barriga.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Bueno Bueno!!! Siento mucho la espera!! Ya dije que estoy muy ocupada __ además, estos días he estado mala y sin poderme mover de la cama (tenía anginas) T__T Y ahora... ¡¡Gracias por los Reviews!! ^___^ no esperaba que os gustase... más que nada porque yo soy de las primeras que no le gusta que le cambien la personalidad a Rukawa..., pero... ¿no es adorable fuera del insti? XD cuando sale de su casa vuelve a ser el Ru de siempre por eso! Jeje.  
  
Noel_Moon : Muchas asias!! Me alegra que te hayan gustado mis fics!! Y bueno, espero que también te guste este nuevo capitulo!! ^__^  
  
Sabrina: Siento haber tardado una eternidad! ^^UU pero ya avisé! Mis amigas ya me echan bronca por no continuar con mis historias originales... pero no tengo tiempo para todo!! @_@ . Espero que te guste el cap 2!  
  
Tenshi: mwahahaha!! Ayudaremos a Ru a proteger a Hana!! ¿alguien más se apunta? ;D . Besitos!  
  
RukawaMaria: Linda!!!!! Me hizo mucha ilu tu review!! Ya se que no escribo mucho por la lista de Slam Dunk 2 pero cuando puedo dejo algún rastro de que sigo con vida!! Jejeje. Besitos!  
  
Nae_Toyama: Sí, Rukawa sólo cambia cuando está en su casa, fuera de las paredes de su hogar (de su madriguera diría Hana ejeje) siente la necesidad de cambiar y dar una imagen de él que no es la verdadera... supongo que ahora que ya sabéis algo más se entienda un poco los motivos de ese cambio.  
  
Nima_Jaganashi: Uhaaa!! Que mal que este haya sido el primer fic de Slam Dunk que hayas leído!! Que vergüenza!!! ___ al menos espero que este capitulo 2 también te guste!! ^^  
  
PD: Se me olvidaba!! Supongo que la mayoría ya debe saberlo, pero por si acaso lo digo, "Do'aho" significa "Torpe" o "idiota" en japo. ^^ y Kitsune "Zorro".  
  
Enide Kant de Black Blue Fox  
  
*:*:*:*Miembro de la Orden Siriusana*:*:*:* 


	3. Atracciones ¿de qué tipo?

INCENDIO

Capítulo 03:  Atracciones...¿de qué tipo?

_(Slam Dunk y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inue. Este fanfic es Yaoi / Slash , por lo tanto, si no te gusta este género no lo leas.)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hanamichi salió corriendo detrás de Rukawa, a pesar de la nota de aviso de los mafiosos no iban a dejar de lado sus planes de ir al parque de atracciones, así que cogió su chaqueta tejana y al cruzar la puerta de la calle sintió el fresquito de la mañana, los tibios rayos del sol sobre él y unas increíbles ganas de saltar y gritar lo contento que estaba!.

Rukawa lo miraba desde el otro lado de la reja de su jardín, con la bicicleta ya en mano y una bonita sonrisa dibujada en su cara al contemplar lo divino que era ese ángel pelirrojo..., pero él no podía ser el mismo en la calle que en casa..., tenía que mostrar su actitud fría y pasota.

_Vamos Do'aho! ¿qué tanto te encantas uh? _ dijo dándole prisas al otro. 

Hanamichi dio un respingo al darse cuenta que se había quedado embobado con el tiempo, así que corriendo y de un salto se subió detrás de Rukawa para ir con la bici.

_Venga!! Tira ya zorro!!...¡¡Pero ni se te ocurra dormirte conduciendo!! _ dijo asomando su cara por sobre el hombro de Kaede.

_Hnn... _ contestó el moreno con un bufido a la vez que se ponía a pedalear sin estar sentado en el asiento.

Hanamichi de repente se encontró con el trasero de Ru delante de las narices porque el zorro no iba sentado cuando iba con la bici.... y eso le hizo sonrojarse y para calmarse quiso llamarle la atención...

_¡¡Zorro apestoso!! Seguro que quieres matar al Tensai tirándote un pedo para que me desmaye ¿verdad? ¡¡reconócelo!! _ dijo Hanamichi intentando no reírse de su propio comentario, realmente le encantaba burlarse de Kaede tanto como le gustaba al otro.

Rukawa se giró ante el comentario del pelirrojo y no pudo hacer nada por contenerse y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, haciendo que la bicicleta fuese haciendo eses bastante peligrosas en plena bajada.

_Rukawaaaaa!!! ¡¡mira la carretera!! ¡¡la carretera idiota!! _ gritó Hanamichi moviendo los brazos e intentando guardar el equilibrio de la bici pero eso todavía lo empeoraba más.

_Jajajaja!! Mira que eres tonto mono.... _ dijo Ru ya parando de reír poco a poco y al fin sentándose en el asiento porque sino le volvería a venir la risa.

Estuvieron más de media hora en la bici hasta que llegaron a una curva donde se indicaba que a la derecha estaba el parque de atracciones "Blossom Fantasy" que era uno de los más grandes de la prefectura de Kanagawa.

Pasaron por una calle muy bien asfaltada hasta llegar a la zona de parking, donde pagaron por dejar la bici, y luego se dirigieron a las taquillas que estaban atravesando un jardín enorme con una fuente en el centro que disparaba al aire grandes chorros multicolor de agua, dejando verse por todo el recinto un bonito arco iris y una preciosa vista.... junto con las flores de fantasía que estaban plantadas en el jardín por tipos.

_Ey Ru!! ¿has visto estás? Mira mira!! _ Dijo Hanamichi arrodillado junto a unas flores que habían a un lado del camino, estas eran de color rojo y las puntitas de color azul marino y parecía como de terciopelo. _ ¿Bonita ne? _ le sonrió al moreno _ ... oye.... ¿crees que si al volver nos llevamos alguna se darán cuenta? _ le dijo a Rukawa en un susurro.

Kaede lo miró arqueando una ceja... no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo... ¿¿quería llevarse esa flor??.... sin duda el pelirrojo era el tío más raro que había conocido nunca!

_Anda... deja de decir tonterías, Do'aho. _ dijo Ru dándose la vuelta para seguir hacia las taquillas.

_Naa... Soso!! _ dijo adelantándolo para llegar primero a comprar las entradas, ya que él invitaba.

Cuando entraron ya había bastante gente, pero no mucha tampoco..., se encontraban en un recinto con un gran lago donde había góndolas italianas, la gente podía subirse gratuitamente ya que las góndolas te llevaban a la otra punta del lago que resultaba ser la parte "Del Aire" donde todo estaba recubierto de algodón y los comerciantes y trabajadores del parque iban vestidos de angelitos, con túnicas blancas y largas hasta los pies y también con unas bonitas alas blancas.

_Kawaii!!!!!!! _dijo Hanamichi desde el borde del lago y mirando a todas partes.

Rukawa lo miraba divertido, aunque con su expresión seria, y luego giró el rostro para mirar la otra parte del parque que se veía a lo lejos...., era la zona denominada "La Tierra" donde todo era un bosque entre el cual se veían las atracciones como si estuviesen hechas de madera y troncos, se veía una pirámide que él supuso Azteca por la forma y los dibujos que apreciaba desde su sitio.....

Siguió con la mirada y se encontró con la parte del "El Fuego" y de repente sintió como si le faltase el aire, todo el lugar debía estar rodeado con fuertes focos de luz roja que llegaban hasta el cielo, y entre los focos se podía ver algunos árboles sin hojas y que terminaban sus ramas en pinchos muy afilados, no pudo ver nada más desde su lugar porque lo tapaban los edificios de la zona en la que estaban ahora... "El Agua".

Hanamichi corrió hacia él llamándolo ...

_Eh Zorro!! Venga! Vamos a ver eso de allí! ¿¿crees que venderán góndolas en miniatura?? _ dijo llevándoselo del brazo para que el moreno corriese.

_Ya! Ya! Hanamichi!! _ dijo Rukawa soltándose y apoyándose en las rodillas mientras recobraba el aire. _ ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Tenemos todo el día idiota! _ dijo soltando un bufido.

Hanamichi se dio cuenta que estaba actuando como si fuese un crío en su primera visita a un parque de atracciones..., así que se relajó......., demasiado, pensó luego Rukawa.

Estaban tomándose un helado mientras con la góndola ,de color negro con asientos con cojines azul cielo, iban a la parte de "El Aire".

_Oi Mono! _ le llamó la atención Ru. _ He dicho que no hacía falta que corrieses arriba y abajo... pero tampoco que seas tan soso.... prefiero correr detrás de ti a verte conteniéndote..... _ le dijo mientras le daba una lamida al helado de Hanamichi, que era de Coco, Vainilla y Chocolate con extra de trocitos de chocolate por todas partes.

_AAAh!!! ¿qué haces chupando mi helado?!!! Ocúpate del tuyo que se te derrite!! _ dijo Hanamichi, y para vengarse lamió el de Rukawa que realmente empezaba a derretirse... _ Que mezclas más raras.... Limón, Pistacho y Canela...... _ dijo poniendo cara rara.

_¿Qué?... a mi me gusta! _ dijo Ru volviendo la atención a su helado.

_La parte de Canela está buena.... ^^ _ dijo Hana sin darse cuenta lo mono que le pareció eso a Ru..., así que en cuento se giró otra vez para ver al moreno se topó con unos labios con sabor a Canela..., por unos segundos se quedaron así, con los labios unidos, mirándose a los ojos... hasta que Rukawa se apartó.

_Perdona.... no he podido evitarlo......... no volverá a suceder. _ dijo bajando la mirada bastante preocupado por como se lo fuese a tomar el pelirrojo..., pero entonces una mano le hizo levantar la cara y se encontró con los ojos de Hanamichi que lo miraban serio para luego besarlo con ganas, lamiéndole los labios de forma tan sensual que Rukawa al abrir la boca para soltar un leve gemido Hanamichi aprovechó para meter su lengua y jugar por un rato con la del moreno, luego.... tan de golpe como el beso había empezado, terminó.

_Te voy a devolver por diez cada cosa que se te ocurra hacer. _ dijo el pelirrojo mientras volvía la atención a su helado.

Rukawa lo seguía mirando embobado, aún con el gusto al helado de Hanamichi en la boca....

_Señores...¡hemos llegado a la parte del Aire! Esperamos que el viaje en góndola haya sido de su agrado. _ dijo el hombre con el remo en la mano y con un gorrito de paja con una cinta azul cielo adornándolo.

Los dos chicos bajaron bastante en silencio por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos...., Rukawa aún estaba volando muy lejos y Hanamichi se encontraba de pies en la tierra preguntándose por qué había hecho eso!

La sensación que tuvo al sentir los labios fríos de Rukawa con sabor a Canela fue demasiado para él...., y como sabía que el moreno sentía algo por él no pudo evitarlo y lo besó... fue un reflejo, no pensó en nada, simplemente lo hizo.... y ciertamente... no le desagradó! Quería saborear esos labios con ese gustó que tanto le atraía...., la canela era algo que lo volvía absolutamente loco... era un vicio!...Rukawa evidentemente que no lo sabía... por eso aún se excitó más.

_Oi Ru..... siento haberte besado así..... yo.... es que soy adicto a la Canela... y cuando me besaste sentí el sabor en tus labios y no me pude contener.......... _ dijo avergonzado.

_No... no te preocupes....... me ha encantado.... _ dijo Rukawa que aún seguía cortado, y por dios! Se había excitado con un simple beso! ...bueno, de simple no tenía nada, había sido pasional, tremendamente sensual, dulce por el chocolate......, todo eso no tenía nada de simple.

Los dos decidieron por su propio bien no pensar en los respectivos besos sino acabarían repitiendo en cualquier rincón del parque.. y el sólo hecho de pensarlo ambos se encendían..., sobretodo Rukawa que estaba enamorado de Hanamichi desde hacía tiempo.

De pronto después de caminar un trozo de camino algodonado y lleno de una especie de niebla blanca... se encontraron con una de las atracciones más famosas del parque..... la atracción de la Tormenta.

Por fuera se veía un recinto cubierto con un cristal de doble capa que formaba un cubo de unas dimensiones increíbles, y dentro solo se veía una niebla de un color gris..., como los nubarrones de tormenta...., al fondo había la entrada con una chica que iba vestida de ángel.

_Bien venidos a la Tormenta, si desean comprar chubasqueros los encontraran en la tienda de enfrente.

_¿Te comprarás uno?. _ le preguntó Hanamichi al moreno, rompiendo por fin el silencio que se había creado entre ellos.

_No, me encanta mojarme. _ dijo Ru entrando en el inmenso Cubo de cristal y nubes.

_Oi Kitsune.... ¿qué tenemos que hacer?.... _ dijo el pelirrojo pegándose detrás de Rukawa porque no veía nada con tanta niebla..., cuando se chocó con el moreno. _ Avisa antes de pararte baka kitsune! (NdA: zorro idiota)

_Mira Hana..... _ dijo Rukawa cogiendo a Sakuragi por los hombros y poniéndolo delante de él... haciendo que el chico abriese los ojos sorprendido..., delante suyo había un precipicio, no se habían caído porque había una barrera de cristal que les pasaba por encima de las cabezas..., podían escuchar también el fuerte sonido de la lluvia y truenos de fondo... junto con algunos rayos que hacían iluminarse las "nubes" en las que se encontraban.

_Señores... pasen por aquí... _ dijo una voz de chico, que al girarse a mirarlo, también vieron que iba de ángel.

Los chicos avanzaron y se subieron a una vagoneta que se veía empapada y bastante destartalada para darle más ambiente a todo.  

_Cuando se sienten la atracción se pondrá en marcha..., sobretodo no se levanten durante el trayecto! _ dijo el empleado.

Rukawa y Hanamichi se sentaron y bajaron la pequeña barra de seguridad que les apretaba las piernas contra el asiento. Los dos se dispusieron a observar que pasaba, la atracción ya se había puesto en marcha e iban viendo una bonita vista con relámpagos y truenos que se oían por todas partes, el agua cayéndoles encima como si estuviesen bajo una ducha.... y pensando en duchas los dos se miraron...,estaban empapados, con el agua chorreándoles por la cara, la ropa completamente mojada y ajustada al cuerpo..., Rukawa tuvo que tragar saliva, se estaba poniendo malo de ver a Hanamichi tan sexy.

_Oi Kitsune......

_Nnh? _ murmuró Rukawa que miraba en otra dirección.

_Si las chicas del instituto te viesen así ahora mismo se morirían.... _ dijo en un tono un poco raro, como si estuviese explicando lo que pensaba en alto.

_¿Por qué dices eso? _ preguntó Ru ya mirando al pelirrojo, que ya no llevaba su típico tupé... sino que el pelo ya le caía por la cara, haciendo que estuviese aún más guapo.

_Porque....estás empapado, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo.... y la camiseta te medio transparenta........, una imagen digna de ver.... si, mu sexy....... _ dijo bajando cada vez más el tono de voz.

_Mira quien habla... ¿tienes idea de lo que me estás provocando a mi?..., no quieras saber lo que te haría ahora mismo.... _ dijo apartándose el pelo de la cara para volver a mirar a otra parte para intentar relajarse de la perturbadora persona que tenía al lado.

_¿Aquí y ahora....zorrito?... _ dijo Hanamichi en un ronroneo, haciendo que Rukawa sintiese un escalofrío... y se girara a observarlo de nuevo..., Hanamichi lo miraba con la boca un poco abierta, como si le estuviese costando respirar..., el agua cayéndole por todo el cuerpo, su pelo rojo que ahora parecía del color de la sangre.....

_Hanamichi, si no quieres que te acose para ya, para serte sincero me estoy excitando vale!?... no me tortures más.... _ dijo Ru bufando ya que empezaba a notar que cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la vista del pelirrojo.

_Ya lo veo ya..... si no tuvieses los pantalones tan pegados al cuerpo quizás no lo hubiese notado...., pero..... para serte sincero yo también, ver que estás excitado por mi culpa hace que me excite yo también..., así que aprovéchate Kaede. _ dijo Hana con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ru no sabía que hacer... su querido mono pelirrojo se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja.... pero él no quería algo así, no quería un momento de pasión y luego el olvido o el rechazo..., Rukawa quería algo duradero, para toda la vida...... y no un simple calentón.

_Gracias Hanamichi..... casi caigo en tus redes, pero yo no quiero un simple royo, yo quiero que seas completamente mío, para siempre, sólo tú y yo......, no quiero un calentón de 5 minutos y que luego cuando te arrepientas me rehuyas. _ dijo serio pero con una mirada que estaba llena de deseo y a la vez frustración.

Hanamichi se quedó sin habla, ¡¡qur vergüenza!! _ pensó, así que se giró de golpe para mirar en dirección contraria a Rukawa y le pidió perdón a su amigo.

_Lo siento Rukawa... ¡¡yo no se que me está pasando!!... no quiero que pienses que juego contigo... ¿vale? _ dijo cortado y tan colorado que Ru empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

_Oiii!!! ¿qué te hace gracia?!! _ replicó el otro mientras le daba algunos golpes.

_Eres tan mono Hana..., en el buen sentido de la palabra claro... _ dijo un sonriente Ru a la vez que añadía... _ Hana, cuando realmente sepas lo que te pasa, lo que sientes por mi...... , si descubres que me quieres........ entonces me pondré bajo la ducha vestido tantas veces como quieras con tal de provocarte! _dijo aún riéndose.

_¿Vestido?... si... bueno, ya te desnudaría yo! _ dijo Hana pensando en alto otra vez haciendo que el moreno se pusiese como un tomate. 

_Hanamichi Sakuragi!! Deja de decir esas cosas o te violo antes de salir de aquí! _ dijo Ru con cara de pervertido.

_vale vale!! Perdón! Es que pienso en alto!! Se me escapa!! _ rió el pelirrojo... y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban casi saliendo de la atracción, los dos al darse cuenta volvieron a reírse con ganas, no se habían enterado de nada más que de cómo se le ajustaba la ropa al otro por la lluvia, en vez de haberse fijado en la atracción.

_Mira! Una explanada para tomar el sol! ¿te apetece que nos vayamos a secar allí? _ dijo Hanamichi cogiendo a Ru de la muñeca. _ vamos ,vamos, no me quiero constipar! _ dijo sonriendo, estaba realmente feliz.

Los dos se tumbaron y se quitaron las camisetas para colgarlas de un árbol para que se secaran.

El sol les daba de lleno y sintieron que todo el fresquito que habían sentido en la atracción se les estaba pasando.

_Ummm... que bien se está! _ dijo un Hana medio adormilado.

_Sí.... esto es la gloria.... _dijo Kaede recostándose de lado para mirar a "su" mono pelirrojo.

_¿Quieres recostarte en mi de nuevo zorro? _ preguntó el otro al ver que el moreno lo miraba.

_Estaría muy bien, eres una buena almohada. _dijo sacando la lengua para burlarse.

_Naaah, mejor quédate en el suelo, como los zorros apestosos!  _ dijo Hana en un bufido.

Ru sonrió y se recostó sobre Hanamichi, y estaba tan a gusto que no quería moverse... y eso hizo que el pelirrojo se sintiee feliz, no sabía porque, pero quería cuidar de ese chico porque sabía que la máscara de frialdad que usaba con todo el mundo era una farsa y que era muchísimo más sensible que culquier otra persona, más que él incluso! Además, tenía que reconocer que Rukawa era el chico más guapo y atractivo que había conocido nunca......, tan bonito, tan perfecto....... y el sólo pensar que podía ser suyo con un solo gesto que él hiciese, con sólo besarlo Rukawa ya sería suyo..... ¿él quería eso?...¿ quería pasar su vida con el Zorro?.....

_¿Qué piensas tanto mono? _ preguntó un ensoñado Ru.

_Pensaba...... que me gustas, que me gustas mucho Kae......... _ dijo en un suspiro.

El moreno se medio incorporó para observar al dueño de esas palabras, que con una mirada brillante y relajada lo cogió por la nuca y lo acercó a sus labios para que se perdieran en un beso..., uno con sabor a lluvia.

Pero... de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que alguien los acaba de descubrir besándose.... y no alguien bueno precisamente.........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bueeeeeno!! Ya lo terminé... no estaba nada inspirada para este capitulo!! Lo siento! Se que me ha quedado fatal!!!!!!!!!!!! _______ , La verdad es que no tiene nada de emocionante... es muy pastelero y para mi desgracia imaginarme a Ru  y a Hana mojaditos.... ¡¡me mata!! XDDD , de todas formas, espero que no me echéis tomates y lo sigais leyendo! XD

Ah si, nota tonta! El título del capítulo creo k le pega bastante no??? XDD... pk en el parke ven atracciones.... pr tmb ven la atracción k se causan entre ellos mismos.... juh juh juh...

**Besos!!**

**Gracias también a los que me habéis mandado Reviews! ^^ me hacen muchísima ilusión!! :**

**Miruru:  **¿¿no he tardado mucho no?? Jejeje... bueno, un pokito si..., espero k te siga gustando el fic!****

**Nima_Jaganashi :  **Gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios! ^^ a ver que te parece este cap 3! ^^****

**Noel_Moon:  **Sí, la verdad es que el pasado de Ru tiene cosas muuuy muyyy tristes! Snif, pobrecito mi ninio wapo..., por suerte ahora tiene a Hana en su casa para animarlo! ^^ pk con lo que les va a venir encima.... :s no kisiera se ellos. 

**Yumiko:  **gracias tmb por leerte mi fic! ^^ jejeje****


	4. Confesiones

INCENDIO  
  
Capítulo 04: Confesiones  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
(Slam Dunk y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inue. Este  
fanfic es Yaoi / Slash , por lo tanto, si no te gusta este género no lo  
leas.)  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
Ya era bastante entrada la noche cuando escucharon por los altavoces del parque que dentro de media hora se cerrarían las instalaciones y que fuesen saliendo poco a poco.  
  
Hanamichi iba con Kaede de vuelta en una de las góndolas que los llevaba a la entrada, habían pasado todo el día subiéndose en las distintas atracciones que eran de todos los tipos, desde montañas rusas impresionantes a carruseles y trenecitos..., se lo habían pasado en grande, comieron un bol de fideos sentados en la sombra de un árbol mientras planeaban donde se montarían después... y así hasta que terminó el día...  
  
Iban por la mitad del lago cuando los fuegos artificiales que lanzaban para finalizar el día estallaban sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que se reflejara en el agua miles de lucecitas de colores.  
  
Kawaii!!! dijo Hanamichi mirando el cielo, parecía como si estuviese en medio del universo..., entonces, notó que Rukawa le cogía disimuladamente por la cintura y el pelirrojo se echó hacia atrás para quedarse recostado sobre el pecho de su ahora... novio. Los dos miraron los fuegos hasta que el barquero les dijo que ya habían llegado al otro lado.  
  
Son preciosos, ne! dijo Hanamichi cuando ya salían por las puertas de la entrada. Hoy ha sido un día inolvidable! Me alegro mucho de haber venido! dijo con una sonrisa que a Rukawa casi se le cae la baba.  
  
El moreno hacía rato que no decía nada, estaba demasiado feliz, nunca lo había sido en su vida.... y eso lo asustaba, tenía miedo que todo fuese un sueño suyo y que al despertarse se encontrara de cara con la cruda realidad, que el pelirrojo lo seguía odiando e insultando, que vivía solo y que de vez en cuando tenía que cumplir sus misiones como miembro del Clan Aoi.  
  
Ya estaban pasando por los jardines donde Hanamichi había visto esa extraña flor azul y roja, pero por lo visto ya no se acordaba de ella..., así que Rukawa disimuladamente se agachó al llegar donde estabas estas y cogió un par...., se acercó a Sakuragi por las espalda y abrazándolo se las puso delante de los ojos.  
  
¿Querías estas flores...no? dijo en un susurro.  
  
Hanamichi las cogió y se giró con una sonrisa de felicidad que derritió al moreno.  
  
Arigatou Kitsune! dijo dándole un suave beso mientras que con la mano libre le cogía de la mano y se iban andando hacia el parking. Oi zorro!... no te duermas eh!!.... estas flores tienen que llegar sanas y salvas a casa... digo, a tu casa..., para que las plante en el jardín. dijo mientras se subía detrás del moreno.  
  
También es tu casa ahora mono.... dijo Ru empezando a pedalear para volver a casa.. mientras añadía... y no me voy a dormir, idiota!  
  
Hanamichi volvió a sonreír....... y se apoyó en Ru mientras pensaba en el día tan bonito que habían pasado, la verdad es que estaba bastante nervioso.... él nunca había salido con nadie... es más, 50 chicas lo habían rechazado!! ... y ahora.. ahora estaba saliendo con un chico!! Con nada más y nada menos que Kaede Rukawa que tenía más fan que cualquier otro chico de instituto que conociese...., si ellas se enteraran de su relación.... ¿qué dirían? ... pensaba el pelirrojo.  
  
Oi Ru!... dijo Hana un poco alto para que el otro lo escuchase...  
  
Nnh? murmuró  
  
Etto...... mira........  
  
¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo? soltó el moreno con un bufido, temía que Hanamichi lo rechazase cuando se diese cuenta de todos los problemas que conllevaba salir con un chico...., mejor dicho...., salir con un chico como él.  
  
Baka Kitsune! Claro que no! le riñó Hanamichi. es sólo que ahora estaba pensando... ¿en el instituto qué haremos?..... ¿tú quieres que se sepa... o prefieres que sea secreto? preguntó inocentemente.  
  
Ru empezó a reírse... se había preocupado por nada.  
  
¿Qué prefieres tú mono? .. preguntó mientras se levantaba del asiento para pedalear con más fuerza ya que estaban subiendo una cuesta.  
  
Hanamichi giró la cara al encontrarse de repente con el trasero de Ru en las narices, realmente ese zorro conseguía sacarle los colores...  
  
No se... por eso te preguntaba... ¿qué crees mejor? preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo.  
  
A mi.... me gustaría que todos lo supiesen...., pero tal vez es demasiado pronto para ti.... ¿me entiendes? dijo Ru volviéndose a sentar.  
  
¿Demasiado pronto para mi?... ¿a qué te refieres? preguntó Hana.  
  
Mira... tú mismo me has dicho antes que nunca has salido con nadie... y que tu primera relación va a ser conmigo....., eso ya es algo para lo que te tienes que preparar.... pero si aparte le añadimos ciertas cosas...  
  
¿Cómo qué? interrumpió el otro.  
  
Cosas como que soy un chico .. y no soy cualquiera, soy miembro de un Clan de mafiosos peligrosos... y encima tengo un montón de fans que están locas y me persiguen a todas partes....., cosas como que nos conocen en todos los institutos porque este año estamos a punto de conseguir entrar en los nacionales......, muchas cosas Hanamichi........ ¿de verdad crees que estás preparado para que todo el mundo sepa que mantienes conmigo..., de la noche a la mañana, una relación homosexual?..... sinceramente, déjame dudarlo. Ru soltó todo eso de forma comprensiva pero seria, diciéndole exactamente a Hanamichi la realidad que los envolvía.  
  
El pelirrojo se quedó pasmado..., Rukawa tenía razón, él no estaba preparado para que todo el mundo lo supiese... si ni siquiera se había planteado que lo supiesen sus amigos de la gundam!! Y... ¡¡Haruko!! ¿qué diría ella si supiese que él, Hanamichi Sakuragi, estaba manteniendo ese tipo de relación con su adorado Rukawa?...  
  
¿No dices nada... mono? preguntó Ru al ver que su novio llevaba rato sin soltar palabra.  
  
......  
  
Hana, yo se que no estás preparado...., tú tienes vida social, amigos y mucha gente que se preocupa por ti...., yo no tengo a nadie por eso me da igual que se entere todo el mundo, porque no tengo que dar explicaciones ya que nadie me las va a pedir......., pero tú sí.. tienes mucha gente que tal vez se aparte de ti cuando sepan esto........ este tipo de relación no es bien vista para todo el mundo.... dijo en un suspiro cuando al fin llegaron a su casa y dejó la bici en la entrada.  
  
Los dos entraron en la casa y Hanamichi se fue a sentar al sofá, estaba tan cansado....  
  
Hanamichi.... no tengas miedo de decirme lo que piensas......, mira.... yo.... si crees que te has precipitado saliendo conmigo..... si... si quieres que lo dejemos........ yo lo entenderé.......... no quiero que lo pases mal.... dio Ru sentándose al lado del pelirrojo.  
  
Sakuragi lo miró, Ru se veía como un niño abandonado... tan frágil..... tan bonito....., NO!, No iba a dejarlo sólo por estúpidos comentarios que pudiese decir la gente!, él se había enamorado de ese zorro de ojos azules y lo iba a cuidar.  
  
Te quiero Kae....., no digas esas cosas, no pienso dejarte...., pero... esperemos un tiempo antes de contarlo.. ne? dijo abrazando al moreno.  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
Habían pasado ya unos días desde que fueron al parque de atracciones y todo iba como la seda, la gente casi no notó que su relación había cambiado...  
  
Y pronto llegó el partido contra el Ryonan...., por el que Hanamichi especialmente había entrenado mucho para mejorar sus tiros a canasta desde dentro del area.  
  
Hanamichi se levantó esa mañana con muchos nervios, había estado practicando todos esos días parad enfrentarse a Sendoh y a Fukuda...., para demostrar que él también es parte del equipo...., y también para darle una alegría al señor Anzai que estaba enfermo y recuperándose en el hospital...  
  
La hora llegó, el público no paraba de aclamar a ambos equipos que ya estaban calentando en la pista...., cuando unas trompetas sonaron haciendo que todo el mundo se girara a ver quien hacía el escándalo......., y se encontraron con los ex compañeros de Mitsui, los pandilleros, con unas pancartas enormes que ponían:  
  
"RUKAWA KAEDE Y HANAMICHI SAKURAGI SON GAYS" y otra que ponía :  
  
"LAS ESTRELLAS DEL SHOHOKU ESTÁN ESTRELLADAS"  
  
y cosas por el estilo que dejaron sin habla a la mayoría..., porque en la pista un pelirrojo y un moreno sacaban chispas por los ojos, y en las gradas, la gundam de Hanamichi y los amigos de 3º de Mitsui se comían con los ojos a los alborotadores....  
  
pero el partido era el partido.... y ya tenían que hacer el salto inicial para coger la pelota.......  
  
La primera parte del partido que estaba disputando el Shohoku contra el Ryonan, estaba a punto de terminar en una desventaja de 13 puntos para el Shohoku, ese partido era el más importante que habían jugado hasta ahora... ya que se jugaban el pase a los Nacionales.  
  
Hanamichi aún seguía tendido en el suelo después del fuerte golpe que se dio contra unas sillas al intentar para un mate de Fukuda, el número 13 del Ryonan, un chico bastante extraño que era endemoniadamente bueno jugando... y más aún cuando casi todo el estadio lo estaba animando.  
  
Ayako seguía de rodillas al lado de Hanamichi, sujetándole unas gasas en la frente que no paraba de sangrar, lo miraba preocupada, aparte de por el feo corte que se había hecho, por como Sakuragi estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, la rabia que el chico debía sentir en esos momentos la preocupaban y a la vez... la asustaban, Hanamichi era como una bomba... y sabía que estaba apunto de estallar.  
  
Haruko había bajado inmediatamente a la banqueta de los del Shohoku para ver como se encontraba su amigo..... ¿o tal vez empezaba a ser algo más que un amigo para ella?....., cuando bajó la chica no sabía que hacer pero Ayako la detuvo con la mano y negando con la cabeza, ella comprendió inmediatamente que Ayako le decía que no era un buen momento que se acercara, no entendió el motivo.... pero retrocedió con sus amigas, que la habían acompañado, para volver a las gradas donde la gundam del pelirrojo estaba absolutamente preocupada por él y realmente enfadados con los porristas alborotadores que no paraban de llamarlos gays a Hanamichi y a Rukawa..., sus amigos lo conocían demasiado bien como para saber que lo que le acababa de pasar a su amigo pelirrojo era una gran vergüenza para él..., y según dijo Yohei , su mejor amigo, tal vez la 3ª peor vergüenza que el chico había pasado en toda su vida.  
  
Mientras tanto, el partido seguía, Kogure había substituido a Hanamichi y Mitsui ahora se encargaba de marcar a Fukuda. Como era de esperar Mitsui pudo encargarse de Fukuda mucho mejor que Hanamichi, su experiencia en el juego le daba una gran ventaja sobre Sakuragi, y es que podía llegar a intuir cuales podrían ser los siguientes movimientos de su adversario y así poder quitarle la pelota. La revancha del equipo rojo no se hizo esperar y en un despiste de Fukuda...Mitsui se escapó con la pelota, se la pasó a Miyagi que como una bala se fue a la canasta contraria gritándole a Rukawa que corriese, el moreno lo alcanzó y Miyagi le pasó la pelota, pero ya estaba marcado por Sendoh muy de cerca, le dio la espalda al número 7 del Ryonan para intentar driblarlo... pero algo en la mirada de hielo de Rukawa cambió cuando de reojo vio que Hanamichi seguía tumbado en el suelo y ver a Ayako diciéndole a la hermana de Akagi que se fuese...  
  
"No puedo lucirme ahora... eso le haría más daño a Hanamichi" pensó Rukawa que ante la sorpresa de todos le pasó el balón a Mitsui que sin ningún esfuerzo anotó un triple! Dejando al Shohoku a 10 puntos de su rival.  
  
Una parte del estadio, la que ocupaban los otros equipos que habían participado en el torneo se sorprendió al ver que Rukawa hiciese ese pase en vez de enfrentarse en un uno contra uno con Sendoh, su rival número uno. Todos sabían que Rukawa consideraba a Sendoh un rival que tenía que aplastar desde que jugaron su primer encuentro amistoso hacía apenas 3 meses.  
  
Vaya! ¿cómo es que Rukawa a evitado el uno contra uno con Sendoh? preguntó Kiyota, el número 10 del Kainan, un chico moreno y tan revoltoso y escandaloso como Sakuragi.  
  
No es eso... Rukawa no lo ha evitado......, ¿acaso será que Rukawa......? pero Maki dejó la frase en el aire mirando a Rukawa para luego mirar las gradas donde seguían las pancartas ofensivas..., y sonrió disimuladamente, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si sus suposiciones eran ciertas...., Rukawa siempre andaba ayudando a Hanamichi y protegiéndolo a su manera, sin que nadie sospechase nada, pero definitivamente... hacerle ese pase a Mitsui en vez de enfrentarse a Sendoh como todo el mundo esperaba.... lo delató.  
  
La primera parte finalmente terminó con otro triple de Mitsui reduciendo aún más el marcador, ahora sólo estaban a 6 puntos del Ryonan!!; todos se fueron bastante más animados a los vestidores para descansar un poco para la segunda parte. Al llegar allí vieron que Hanamichi se había apartado de ellos y estaba sentado en el suelo con una toalla sobre la cabeza que no les dejaba verle la cara. Ayako detuvo a Kogure que iba a intentar animar al chico y llevándose a los demás un poco lejos para que Hanamichi no escuchara... les dijo que el chico estaba realmente encolerizado y que era mejor dejar que se calmase.  
  
Tonterías. dijo Rukawa soltándose del agarre de Ayako. Lo que necesita es que lo despierten a patadas, tenía los humos demasiado altos y ese Fukuda-tengo-la-cara-fea-como-un-pulpo se lo ha hecho ver. dijo el moreno acercándose peligrosamente a su novio.  
  
¿Por qué lo has hecho? todos escucharon la voz contenida de Hanamichi, el pelirrojo se aguantaba por no gritar.  
  
Rukawa suspiró, sabía que él se daría cuenta... aunque esperaba que con el golpe pasase inadvertido.  
  
No quería añadir más rabia en ti de la que ya tienes. dijo el moreno quitándole la toalla a Hanamichi de la cabeza. déjame ver esa herida, Do'aho.  
  
Los demás miembros del equipo los miraron sorprendidísimos, es más, tenían la boca tan abierta que parecían un coro de la iglesia.  
  
Me duele.... dijo el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos cuando las manos tibias de Rukawa le limpiaban con la toalla la sangre que le caía por la frente, manchándole la cara.  
  
Ayako pensó que se trataba del corte así que fue corriendo a por su maletín para coger más vendas...., pero Rukawa la detuvo.  
  
Ayako, no se refiere al corte......, por favor....... nos podéis dejar un momento solos?..... pidió Rukawa sin apartar la mirada del mono pelirrojo y sin dejar de limpiarle la sangre.  
  
Todos seguían con la boca abierta y con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza salieron del vestuario que les había sido asignado, para salir al pasillo.  
  
Do'aho... voy a ser sincero contigo.......  
  
Hanamichi guardó silencio, esperando lo que el chico de ojos color mar tenía que decirle.  
  
Se la vergüenza, la rabia y la impotencia que estás sintiendo en estos momentos..... pero no puedes dejarte aplastar así, no pega contigo ¿entiendes?.... ahora mismo te vendaré la herida y en la segunda parte vas a salir y a demostrarle a ese cara-pulpo-me-gusta-que-me-alaben que tú eres mejor que él, tienes que demostrarle que no puede ridiculizar a la estrella de nuestro equipo así. dijo Rukawa tan seriamente y tan rápido que se notaba que él mismo estaba enfadado y que tenía ganas de aplastarle la cara a Fukuda contra la canasta.  
  
Hanamichi lo miró sorprendido, Rukawa no mostraba sus sentimientos en público y lo estaba haciendo delante de todo el equipo...., ¡no!, de todo el estadio..., desde que le hizo el pase a Mitsui en vez de enfrentarse con Sendoh...  
  
¿Piensas dejar que te ridiculice delante de todo el estadio....Hanamichi?. dijo Rukawa llamándolo por su nombre, era la primera vez que lo hacía con el equipo detrás de la puerta, que podían escuchar todo... así también como la primera vez que los dos no se estaban pegando cuando estaban con gente que los conocía, y la primera vez que no se insultaban......... y sintió ese estremecimiento en el corazón al ver los ojos de mar con ese brillo de determinación que lo impulsaba a hacer cualquier cosa.  
  
Hanamichi asintió sonrojándose levemente y haciendo que Rukawa suspirase le diese un beso tierno en los labios y se levantara del suelo para hacer entrar a los demás al vestidor.  
  
Ayako, dame vendas... Hanamichi saldrá en el 2º tiempo... tiene que recuperar su honor de Tensai (NdA: Tensai significa Genio) dijo Rukawa sorprendiendo a los demás.  
  
¡¡No puede salir a jugar!! ¿¿no has visto la sangre que ha perdido?? Si ni siquiera puede andar normal! Está mareado! repuso la chica plantándole cara al moreno.  
  
Estoy bien! dijo Hanamichi levantándose . Necesito salir y demostrarle a ese pedazo de mierda quien soy yo!. dijo con una brillo intenso en sus ojos color chocolate.  
  
Akagi, el capitán, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro haciéndolo sentar en un banco para que Rukawa le vendase la herida.  
  
Ya lo haré yo, Rukawa, es mi deber... dijo Ayako cogiendo las vendas.... pero Rukawa la miró fijamente y ella se las devolvió, un escalofrío le había recorrido la columna al ver esa mirada posesiva.  
  
Hanamichi miró como el zorro le limpiaba la herida y luego le ponía unas pequeñas gasas y las cubría con una venda alrededor de la cabeza, lo hizo de una forma que parecía que Hanamichi se hubiese puesto una cinta deportiva contra el sudor en vez de llevar un vendaje.  
  
Bien, ahora demuéstrales quien es nuestra estrella. le dijo Rukawa en un susurro apoyando su frente contra la de Hanamichi.  
  
El pelirrojo asintió decidido y después de escuchar los ánimos de sus compañeros salieron de nuevo al pasillo para dirigirse a la cancha...., pero......  
  
Rukawa... ¿podría decirte una cosa?... Maki, al ver la cara de "yo-paso- de-hablar-con-viejos" añadió... será un segundo sólo.  
  
El moreno se acercó al capitán del Kainan y le dijo ...  
  
Habla, tengo prisa. dijo serio.  
  
Maki le sonrió a la vez que se apoyaba contra la pared...  
  
Es muy bonita tu forma de proteger a Sakuragi..., me he estado fijando que siempre lo ayudas en los momentos que él más lo necesita...., pero hasta lo de hace un rato no pensé que podría haber algo más........aunque debo reconocer que las pancartas de esos tíos también han ayudado a la conclusión...  
  
¿Qué insinúas? bufó el moreno.  
  
Insinúo.... que lo que más deseas es derrotar a Sendoh, vengarte de la humillación que sentiste en el amistoso que jugasteis con Ryonan... y él te ganó...., pero... has dejado de lado tu propio deseo al darte cuenta que si tú te lucías y llamabas la atención le harías más daño al autoestima de Hanamichi, porque.... todos sabemos que él te odia y que eres su rival.... pero... ¿no es tu caso verdad?... tú no lo odias eh?.. todo lo contrario diría yo.......... finalizó Maki con una sonrisa pillina.  
  
Rukawa se tensó al verse descubierto, pero siendo el rey del hielo no le costó disimularlo...  
  
Yo de ti iría a pedir hora al médico... quizás vaya siendo hora de que vayas a una residencia para los de tu edad.... dijo Ru dejando plantado a Maki que lo miraba sorprendido... ¿¿tan viejo parecía para que Sakuragi y Rukawa no dejasen de llamarlo viejo??  
  
Reconoce que tengo razón! dijo el otro.  
  
Tienes razón en todo menos en una cosa..., Hanamichi no me odia, todo lo contrario diría yo. le devolvió Ru la palabra y se fue dejando a un capitán muy sorprendido.  
  
"Vaya... entonces las pancartas son ciertas......, tendremos que ir a echarlos para que no haya rumores..., este tipo de relaciones no se permiten en las escuelas..., y menos en un equipo..." pensó Maki mientras con una sonrisa salía a ver el final del partido.  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
Y se acabó el capítulo 4!!!! ¿¿os ha gustado??.... a lo mejor se os ha hecho pesada la parte del partido........ UUU  
  
Bueno, ya me direis que tal, ne!?  
  
Y ahora los Reviews!! :  
  
Nima Jaganashi: Bueno, supongo que ya te puedes imaginar kien los vió el parke no??... los ex – amigos de Mitsui...., por eso aparecen en el partido tan importante para k todo el mundo vea sus pancartas... (k malos son!)  
  
BlueAzulAcero : Uhooo!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario!! Me hizo muy feliz! De verdad!! me alegra k pienses asi de mi Fic! (Eni contenta) ¡¡espero más opiniones tuyas!!  
  
Yamikat : Gracias!! Jejeje no he tardado mucho no??  
  
Yumiko Minamino: jajajaja!! XDD a mi tmb me estaba dando algo mientras lo escribía.... es k están tan guapos mojaditos...... aissshhh :P  
  
Miruru: Holas!! Si, la verdad es k el capítulo 3 y este se olvidan un poco del tema central de la historia k son los mafiosos..., pr tmpc es plan de k a los pobres ninios los estén mandando cocteles explosivos cada rato no? XDD un poco de paz... jajaja,, cuando menos se lo esperen atacarán.... jujuju  
  
Tenshi: jajaja!! si, es k el título siempre lo pongo al final de la historia buscando k sea una especie d resumen de todo el capitulo... y en el 3º ese titulo me pareció el adecuado XDDD  
  
Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los k me comentais el Fic y a los k no...¡¡hacerlo!! XDDD  
  
Besitos y hasta el 5º!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enide Kant  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: Miembro de la Orden Siriusana :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: Miembro de la Orden Draconiana :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: Miembro de la Orden Severusiana :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: 


	5. Secuestro

INCENDIO

Capítulo 05:  Secuestro

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

_(Slam Dunk y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inue. Este fanfic es Yaoi / Slash , por lo tanto, si no te gusta este género no lo leas.)_

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

La segunda parte del encuentro entre el Ryonan y el Shohoku terminó con la victoria de los rojos por una ventaja de 4 puntos, que fueron un triple de Kogure y un slam dunk extraordinario de Sakuragi.

Mientras se disputaba la segunda parte, Hanamichi y Rukawa se dieron cuenta que los miembros del Kainan y el Shoyo echaron a los alborotadores con las pancartas ofensivas y luego los saludó Maki desde arriba en señal de victoria..

"Este viejo está loco" – pensó Rukawa

Una vez en los vestuarios, se ducharon entre risas y bromas, tirandose jabón unos a otros, agua y esponjas que iban de una ducha a otra como mísiles.

- Tenemos que celebrarlo!!! Nos vamos todos a cenar y de fiesta!! – dijeron Mitsui y Ryota mientras se subían a uno de los bancos y usaban de "micrófono" el bote de desodorante de Akagi.

Todos aceptaron contentos pero Hanamichi notó que Rukawa no estaba muy animado...

- Oi zorro! ... ¿qué te pasa? ... – le preguntó mientras se ataba la deportiva.

- Estoy cansado... eso es todo. – dijo mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla.

Hanamichi no quiso presionarlo a contestar, así que siguió haciendo bromas con los demás...

- Está decidido! Nos vemos dentro de dos horas delante de nuestro instituto, iremos a ver al entrenador Anzai y luego nos iremos a cenar y de fiesta toooda la noche! – dijo Mitsui engominándose el pelo mientras Kogure que había estado mirando como el peli-azul se "ordenaba" su mochila (léase : metiéndolo todo amontonado y sin doblar...) iba sacando todo lo que el otro metía y lo guardaba ordenado y bien doblado.

- Mitsui... mira que eres desordenado..., miedo me da llegar a tu casa... te aviso que hoy no recogeré nada! – dijo el de gafas sacándole la lengua.

- Kogure! No hacía falta que te molestaras... me sabe mal que siempre me ordenes todo..... – dijo con cara preocupada, realmente se sentía mal cuando Kogure le ordenaba la mochila sin que se diese cuenta o le ordenase la casa mientras él preparaba Té o se duchaba...

- Lo hago porque quiero. – finalizó el otro con una sonrisa.

Rukawa los miró de soslayo y una mini sonrisa se dibujó en su cara...., si era verdad lo que pensaba... Hanamichi y él no eran los únicos gays del equipo.

"Tendremos que ir con cuidado a partir de ahora... no quiero que por nuestra culpa Mitsui y Kogure se vean envueltos en problemas......, ellos son muy reservados y sus demostraciones afectuosas pueden pasar como que Kogure se preocupa por su ídolo..., o que uno es muy desordenado y el otro se pasa de limpio y no puede evitar recoger lo de los demás..."  - pensaba Ru mientras seguía a los otros hacia la salida donde un montón de gente los esperaba animándolos y felicitándolos.

- Hanamichi!!!!!! FELICIDADES!!!!! – gritó la gundam de Sakuragi al completo.

- mwahahahahaha!!! Gracias, gracias!! Al final este Tensai ha sido una vez más la salvación del equipo!! – dijo el pelirrojo riéndose ruidosamente.

Rukawa lo miraba de reojo, le parecía tan adorable cuando hacía eso, realmente amaba a ese mono escandaloso.

- Do'aho, si no has hecho nada en todo el partido. – le dijo Rukawa para seguir con su papel de "enemigos hasta la muerte".

- ¿Qué dices Rukawaaaa? – dijo Hanamichi ya por costumbre. – Tú si que no has hecho nada! vergüenza debería darte eso de reservarte para la segunda parte!!! Has vencido a Sendoh de forma sucia!! – le gritó el pelirrojo como hubiese hecho siempre..., sólo que esta vez vio en los ojos de SU zorro una herida..., le habían dolido sus palabras...., se lo había dicho para molestarlo... pero no para hacerle daño....

- Cállate idiota. – le soltó el moreno y se apartó un poco de los miembros del grupo, pero viéndose rodeado de un montón de fans que le pedían autógrafos...

"Mierda... así que era eso lo que le preocupaba a Kaede.... el haber ganado a Sendoh de forma sucia....., bueno, yo no creo que sea de forma sucia.., simplemente usó su astucia zorruna y en la segunda parte le dio su merecido al puerco espín..., creo que fue muy listo..., no entiendo que le puede haber molestado...." – pensaba el pelirrojo mirando a Rukawa de reojo..., cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yohei que enarcó una ceja y de repente le vinieron a la mente las pancartas.... " Kaede Rukawa y Hanamichi Sakuragi son GAYS"

"No puede ser! Sería ridículo que siendo pareja se tratasen así..., pero los ojos de Hana no engañan.. y el sentimiento que reflejan........." pensó el chico.

- Bueno! Decidido! Nos vemos dentro de dos horas! Id a prepararos! – dijo Ayako cuando llegaron por fin a la estación que les tocaba mientras se iba con Haruko y las amigas de esta.

El grupo se separó y todos se fueron hacia sus respectivas casas..., Hanamichi no sabía que hacer... él vivía con Rukawa... pero Yohei y sus demás amigos de la gundam lo estaban acompañando a su incendiada casa....

- Etto... Yohei, chicos........ he olvidado que tengo que comprar la cena! – dijo rascándose la cabeza con un gesto infantil.

- Pero si vas a ir con el equipo a celebrarlo... , no tienes que comprar cena. – le dijo su amigo.

Hanamichi se maldijo su poca capacidad para mentir...

- ¿Había dicho cena? ¡no! ... quería decir.... que tengo que comprar algo de ropa...., la tengo toda sucia.... – dijo pensando que contra eso no podrían negarse.

- Hanamichi, tu no puedes tener sucia la ropa elegante porque nunca te la pones. – le dijo el moreno.

El pelirrojo no sabía cómo sacárselos de encima...., pero Rukawa que esperaba disimuladamente a su novio haciendo ver que se colocaba la chaqueta, se cansó y se acercó al grupo...

- Venga mono, se nos hará tarde..., ya tendrás tiempo para contarles en otro momento. – dijo el de ojos zorrunos llevándose a rastras a su pelirrojo.

- Oi Kitsune malintencionado!! ¿por qué me agarras así, uh?

- cállate ya, do'aho. – dijo sin soltarle del jersey.

Los de la gundam de Hanamichi se quedaron mirando la escena más que sorprendidos...

- ¿Habéis visto lo mismo que yo?... Rukawa se ha llevado a Hanamichi.....

- Sí... eso parece.... , oye Noma... ¿los refrescos llevaban alguna droga alucinógena? – preguntó Okus.

Todos se miraron extrañados y decidieron irse para cambiarse también, sólo Yohei empezaba a encajar piezas..... " las pancartas..., las miradas a escondidas de esos dos...., y ahora Rukawa se lleva a Hanamichi sin que el otro lo pegue.." pensó.

- Ir tirando chicos, quiero comprobar una cosa... – dijo Yohei a sus amigos mientras empezaba a correr detrás de Hanamichi y Rukawa.

Los otros le hicieron caso y se fueron a ver si conseguían entrar en el salón de juegos por una vez en su vida...

Los dos jugadores de básquet iban inmersos en su propia conversación y no se dieron cuenta que el mejor amigo del pelirrojo los seguía de cerca.

- Sigo pensando que no tendrías que haberte metido por medio, me los hubiese conseguido sacar de encima de alguna manera..., así sólo has conseguido que sospechen que estamos juntos! – dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

- Es exactamente lo que es... ¿o no? – bufó Rukawa. – además, es verdad que nos estamos retrasando.

- Sí! Pero no puedo decirles que mi enemigo es ahora mi novio! Y menos después de las pancartas del partido! .... – dijo aún molesto.

- Está bien, mañana te trato mal y se les olvidarán las paranoias. – dijo alborotándose el pelo para intentar calmarse.

Hanamichi suspiró y luego cogió a Rukawa de la mano, no le gustaba discutir con él, y menos por esa tontería.

- Perdona – dijo con voz un poco cansada. – es sólo que.... – pero Rukawa no lo dejó acabar porque ya lo estaba besando cogiéndolo por la cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo mientras intensificaba el beso.

- Ya estás perdonado. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hanamichi se sonrojó y miró preocupado arriba y abajo de la calle por si alguien los había visto, pero no había nadie..., o eso creyó él, porque Yohei lo había visto todo y se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un gritito.

"Rukawa a besado a Hana...., Rukawa a besado a Hana...., Rukawa...¡¡¡A BESADO A HANA!!!" pensó horrorizado y dándose la vuelta se fue corriendo por donde había venido.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

La victoria la celebraron en un pequeño restaurante de comida japonesa tradicional, y la mayoría se pasó de la raya con el sake, incluso Rukawa iba un poco mareado cuando salieron del restaurante para irse a sus casas.

- Hana....ven, abrázame, creo que me voy a caer. – le dijo Ru sin importarle que estuviesen los demás miembros del equipo y los amigos de Sakuragi, (excepto Yohei que había llamado que se encontraba mal de repente) y por lo visto a Hanamichi tampoco le importó abrazarlo.... no iba a negar más a Rukawa y menos cuando este se encontrara mal y lo necesitase a él.

- Uy uy uyy... ¿desde cuando esas confianzas eh, Rukawa? ... – dijo Ryota medio riéndose con Mitsui al lado.

- Desde que salimos juntos. – dijo el moreno enterrando su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Sakuragi.

Ryota lo miró sorprendido, y luego miró a Hanamichi esperando el estallido de furia y negando lo dicho por el chico de ojos zorrunos...., pero el pelirrojo se limitó a acariciar el pelo negro azabache de Rukawa con mucha tranquilidad, y sonrió al Base del Shohoku como respuesta.

- ¿De verdad estáis juntos? – preguntó aun sin creérselo, y entonces los demás miembros del equipo se acercaron al escuchar la pregunta del más bajo.

- Sí, ya hace algún tiempo... pero queríamos llevarlo en secreto... aunque por lo visto alguien debió vernos y antes de que empiecen rumores tontos preferimos aclararlo.... – dijo Hanamichi para sorpresa incluso del propio Rukawa.

El moreno alzó la cabeza para mirar a su mono pelirrojo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a modo de "gracias" y luego volvió a sostenerse en él, realmente estaba mareado...

Cuando por fin pudieron irse para su casa una fina llovizna les empezó a caer encima, eran las 4:30 de la madrugada y no hacía precisamente calor....

- Sigues mareado kitsune? – le preguntó Hana mientras andaban haciendo eses por la calle.

- No tanto como hace un rato... ¿falta mucho?... siento que la cabeza me explotará si no me tomo algo ahora mismo....

Pero no pudo acabar de quejarse, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo encharcado y viendo como un par de tíos enormes como gorilas dormían a Hanamichi con un pañuelo lleno de una especie de somnífero que lo hizo caer en brazos del otro hombre que se apresuró a meterlo en la parte trasera de un coche.

- Despídete de tu novio, Aoi Kitsune! – dijo el hombre que había dormido a Sakuragi mientras se subía al coche y arrancaba para irse.

- HANAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! – gritó Rukawa sin poder hacer nada, no podía moverse de donde estaba, había sido todo tan rápido, y él se encontraba tan mareado....

Se levantó como pudo para intentar seguir al coche, pero este ya había desaparecido en la primera esquina que encontró...

"Mierda! Mierda! Y mierda! ... ¿qué hago? Se han llevado a Hanamichi...., tengo..., tendré que pedirle ayuda a Satoshi....., él es el único que me puede ayudar ahora...." pensó Rukawa mientras se metía en la cabina telefónica más cercana y marcaba un teléfono...., al cabo de un par de señales una voz dormida habló.

- Moshi Moshi? (NdA: siempre lo dicen los japoneses cuando responden al teléfono) Al habla Satoshi Hakate...

El chico esperó respuesta unos segundos mientras escuchaba una respiración entrecortada...

- Soy yo..., Satoshi te necesito..., ha pasado algo..... yo....

- Kaede eres tú?... ¿estás borracho? – pregunt

- Han secuestrado a mi novio, no he podido protegerlo porque no me aguanto de pie....., 'Toshi.... (NdA: abreviación de Satoshi) no puedo salvarlo yo solo..., lo tienen los akuma (demonio)

El amigo de Rukawa, un chico 5 años mayor que él, de 1'90m , de pelo castaño claro y ojos grises (como el mercurio)... se levantó del sofá en el que se había quedado dormido y descalzo salió al balcón para que el aire lo despejara...

- ¿Tu novio?..... vaya..... pensé que no te interesaban esas mierdas.

- 'Toshi no es el momento.... si vas a ayudarme ven ya a por mi... sino piérdete!. – le contestó Rukawa molesto.

- Muy bien, no te alteres....  dónde estás? – preguntó volviendo a entrar a su apartamento y dirigiéndose al armario para cambiarse de ropa...

- Estoy a unos 100 metros de mi casa....., pero te espero delante del parque.

- En 10 minutos estoy allí.

Rukawa iba a agradecérselo pero Satoshi ya había colgado.

"Nunca me perdonará esto....., no se como tengo agallas de pedirle que me ayude a rescatar a mi novio con la de cosas horribles que le dije a él cuando...., ese día......" pensó mientras salía de la cabina mareado y vomitó a un lado de la calle.

Cuando Satoshi llegó lo encontró tirado de rodillas en el suelo con la frente pegada a una pared y sosteniéndose el estómago para no vomitar más.

- Das pena, deberías verte..... – dijo expulsando el humo de su cigarro mientras se apoyaba en la pared y miraba a Rukawa con una sonrisa burlona.

- Piérdete! – le contestó el moreno sin mirarlo a la cara.

- Bueno, siempre haces cosas estúpidas, no se de que me sorprendo! – dijo divertido. – hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos...., te sientan bien los años Kae... – dijo haciendo que el que estaba en el suelo lo mirase sonrojado.

- Deja de decir esas cosas, idiota! Y ayúdame a levantarme.... – dijo alzándole la mano para que lo ayudase a incorporarse.

Satoshi la alcanzó y de un estirón lo puso de pie, lo acercó a su cuerpo y con las dos manos le acarició el pelo y la cara... , Rukawa se dejó hacer, con Satoshi las cosas siempre eran así....

El de ojos grises rozó su nariz con la de Rukawa en un gesto cariñoso y luego dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda lo ayudó a caminar hasta su moto.

- He llamado al clan y me han informado en seguida que el coche que me has dicho ha sido detectado por el centro de la ciudad..., ¿qué les ha hecho tu novio para que decidan secuestrarlo?.... o... ¿has hecho algo tú que los moleste?... – preguntó.

- No se que hizo Hanamichi... pero le quemaron la casa como advertencia, luego descubrieron que lo escondía en mi casa y nos avisaron con el paracaídas explosivo....., y hasta ahora no habían vuelto a hacer nada....

- Eso significa venganza...., quizás tu novio no les ha hecho nada, pero el simple hecho de que para ti él sea importante sea suficiente motivo para hacerle daño... porque saben que es lo que más te dolería a ti. – dijo Satoshi cogiendo el casco de reserva y dándoselo al moreno, luego cogió el suyo que estaba colgando del manillar y se lo puso a la vez que pasaba la pierna por sobre la moto para sentarse. Rukawa se sujetó en sus hombros y se sentó también.

Satoshi arrancó la moto y después de decirle a Rukawa que rescatarían al chico se pusieron en marcha para intentar rescatar a Hanamichi.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Bueno!! Capítulo acabado!! ... es bastante aburrido..., no me gusta como ha quedado, pero es lo único que me ha salido, gomen ne!!

**Paso a contestar los Reviews! :**

**NimaJaganashi: ** jejeje, si, al final como has podido ver Maki los ha ayudado! y también los ayudará más adelante.... ;D

**YumikoMinamino:  **¿en serio te gustó la parte del partido? Y yo pensando que se os haría pesada... jejeje! simplemente me limité a describir uno de los partidos del anime poniendo las reacciones y las cosas k me hubiese gustado añadir a mi a la serie XDDD

**BlueAzulAcero : ** Holas!! me alegra que te gustara el capítulo!! Espero k este te siga gustando..., aunk con el secuestro de Hanamichi.... jejeje... ¡Besos!

** Mire-chan:  **jejeje, a mi tmb me encanta el Yaoi! Me lo paso pipa leyendo fics y leyendo mangas de ese género! O . Sobre el fic... no tengo ni idea de cuantos capítulos podrá tener........ ¿¿lo prefieres con muchos capítulos o que sea corto el fic??

**AguilaFanel : ** Gracias!! Yo feliz de que te guste! Jejeje..., siento el retraso, pero no estaba nada inspirada!

**Naomi:  **Menos mal k me libro de tu amenaza de muerte! XDD al fin he terminado el cutre capitulo 5...., no me gusta nada como ha kedado, pero bueno, no me salia nada más y ya iba siendo hora de actualizar... , espero k no te decepcione el capitulo!! Besos!!

**Shadir : ** Bueno, supongo que Satoshi te debe haber aclarado un poco los posibles motivos por los que los mafiosos esos la han tomado con Hana-chan... ;D . besos!

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Bueno, acordaos de dejarme un Review para que me ponga contenta y actualice antes! XDD jejeje.

**¡¡Hasta el capítulo 6!! **

**Enide Kant Snape (Blue Fox)**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**


	6. Azul

INCENDIO

Capítulo 06:  Azul

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

_(Slam Dunk y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inue. Este fanfic es Yaoi / Slash , por lo tanto, si no te gusta este género no lo leas.)_

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

- Mierda 'Toshi! ¿no puedes conducir mejor? Voy a vomitar otra vez como sigas así... – dijo Rukawa tapándose la boca por si acaso.

- ¡Que exagerado! Además... ¿no querías que fuese rápido?... – dijo el de ojos mercurio mientras hacía otro movimiento peligroso con la moto para adelantar a un par de coches lentos.

- ¡Te estás vengando de mi! Lo presiento! – dijo Rukawa dándole golpes en el casco al otro para que condujese más o menos civilizadamente.

Satoshi sólo se giró y le sonrió con una cara que no dejaba entrever lo que sentía..., aunque Rukawa sabía que eso había sido una afirmación, 'Toshi se estaba vengando de él por tener noviO, (con "O")....

Rukawa no dijo nada más aunque sentía el estómago en la boca....., no tenía derecho de quejarse....

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: FLASH BACK:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

_Ven, dulce como ayer..._

_sin saber..._

_por el parque azul_

_tu mirada y t_

_tu vergüenza, tú..._

_más azul y t_

Unas pequeñas gotas iban cayendo en el sucio sótano en el que se encontraba...., sus padres lo habían dejado allí tirado por no haber superado la prueba del laberinto oscuro...

Tenía frío y la ropa que llevaba estaba hecha trizas por los rasguños que le habían hecho los perros, las zarzas y luego los latigazos que le propinaron por perder la prueba otra vez....

Era media noche y la luna estaba entrando por las rejas de ese sótano mugriento cuando la puerta de salida se abrió.....

Rukawa levantó la mirada y vio unos pies descalzos que se le acercaban, intentó incorporarse mejor... y vio a Satoshi, su amigo....

- 'Toshi... – dijo con voz ahogada, tenía ganas de llorar...

_Ven... como viniste aquel... primer día_

_se fue... hoy solo quedo yo._

_recuerdo tú, para los dos..._

_o tú o yo, o tú o tú..._

- Shh... ya está mi zorrito... ya está..... – dijo abrazándolo contra su pecho para que el moreno llorara, como muchas otras noches...., Satoshi siempre iba a curarlo y a intentar animarlo.

Satoshi se pasó la noche acunándolo, acariciando el pelo moreno y suave que en esos momentos estaba manchado y todo despeinado...

"Tú no perteneces a este mundo, tus padres no te comprenden, tú no puedes ser un asesino, eres demasiado bueno........, tú no eres yo...." pensaba el de ojos grises mientras veía los labios pálidos por el frío.

"Yo te protegeré siempre, siempre mi Zorro Azul"....

_Y el cielo fue azul, tu mirada azul_

_sentimiento azul, desde ti,_

_mi silencio azul, tu inocencia azul_

_nuestro abrazo azul... y tú miraste hacia otro lugar...._

Los años fueron pasando y su relación se hizo cada vez más íntima, Rukawa iba a pasar muchas noches a la habitación de Satoshi para poder dormir sin pesadillas, necesitaba estar en esos brazos que le daban confianza......., pero una noche toda esa confianza se fue a pique....

- Satoshi, estás muy raro esta noche... ¿has bebido? – preguntó el de ojos azules sentado en la cama con aspecto soñoliento.

- Sí, claro que he bebido! Llevo bebiendo casi cada noche desde hace 4 años!...

- 'Toshi!!! Te pondrás enfermo si bebes de ese modo! – dijo acercándose a su amigo, pero el más alto lo apartó de un manotazo.

- No te me acerques Kae!...., vete esta noche a tu habitación!... y si puede ser no vuelvas otra noche a mi cama!. – dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos...., esos ojos como tormentas no lo miraban... y Ru sintió que le entraban ganas de llorar... Satoshi.., su 'Toshi como él le llamaba... no podía él abandonarlo también....

- 'Toshi!! ¿por qué no quieres que duerma contigo? Pensé que te gustaba estar conmigo!.... – dijo Rukawa sintiéndose confundido... un sentimiento de soledad y miedo empezaba a envolverlo.

- No puede ser por más tiempo, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Tengo 18 años Kae! – dijo exasperado mientras se retiraba el largo pelo de color castaño claro y lo encaraba con esos ojos color plata.

- ¿Y qué pasa con la edad? ¿piensas que por ser un niño no merezco dormir con un adulto? – dijo enfadándose.

- Eres estúpido si no te das cuenta!!...., Kaede, si sigo durmiendo contigo no podré resistirme a hacerte mío!..., te quiero.... – dijo mirándolo con esas nubes llenas de agua...

- Pero yo también te quiero 'Toshi! – dijo Ru sin saber lo que decía....

Satoshi empezó a reírse como si estuviese loco.

Rukawa lo miró confundido...

_Ven, déjate entender... tu emoción..._

_está dentro de ti, está dentro de ti_

_hoy, hoy quiero tocar, quiero acariciar..._

_esa emoción que eres tú....._

- No me quieres de la misma forma que yo a ti.... ¿quieres que te demuestre como te quiero yo? ... – dijo Hakate acercándose como un depredador a su presa.

Rukawa se encogió de hombros al ver esa mirada metalizada, tan fría pero a la vez irradiaba calor, un calor sofocante....

Satoshi lo cogió del brazo y lo lanzó a la cama, Ru gimió por la caída y al abrir los ojos vio al otro subiéndose al colchón, encima suyo...

Él lo miró con preocupación.. no entendía que pasaba... tan sólo era un niño asustado de 13 años... sus ojos azules brillaban especialmente esa noche...

- Te quiero de esta forma..... – dijo Satoshi besándole en el cuello.... – como se quieren los novios...., los amantes..... – dijo en un susurro en el oído de un pálido Kaede. - ¿tú también me quieres así?.... – dijo ahora besándole en los labios, sin dejar de mirarlo a los asustados ojos azules que parecían vidriosos...

- Sa...Satoshi..... yo... – Rukawa no sabía que decir... no entendía nada.

- Cada noche desde hace 4 años he deseado estar contigo, me enamoré de ti hace mucho.... pero ya ves... la edad te hace sentir ciertas necesidades.....

- ¿Necesidades?.... – Ru seguía mirándolo a los ojos color plata fundida.

Satoshi le sonrió como si supiera que con el siguiente acto acabaría por destruir toda esa intimidad...

- Sí, este tipo de necesidades...... – y de repente lo besó de forma que Kae abrió la boca... y él aprovechó para meter su lengua.

Kaede abrió los ojos sorprendido.... y empezó a temblar inconscientemente..., Satoshi estaba empezando a acariciarle por encima del fino pijama...

- Hoy he bebido porque has venido a mi habitación sólo con esta camiseta ancha...., me has provocado sin darte cuenta....., dios Kae! Te deseo tanto! ... – dijo bajando una de sus manos por uno de los muslos suaves de nieve.

- Ah!... ¡Satoshi! No me.... – Rukawa iba a quejarse pero el mayor le cerró la boca con otro beso.

El tiempo pareció pasar eternamente lento para el moreno...., al cabo de unos minutos de caricias y besos por parte de su mejor amigo Ru no pudo aguantar más el llanto y explotó lleno de rabia golpeando al otro.

- Te odio! Te odio! Te odio Satoshi!! – dijo golpeándole el pecho y dándole patadas.

- Sabía que me odiarías si lo hacía....., confórmate con que no haya llegado hasta el final, sigues siendo un bonito niño virgen. – dijo Satoshi que aún se sentía mareado por haber bebido tanto.

Rukawa lo miró con desprecio y le gritó...

- YO NO SOY COMO TÚ!! ERES UN PERVERTIDO!! YO NUNCA SERÉ UN MARIC"N COMO TÚ! – dijo saliendo corriendo de su habitación.

Satoshi cerró los ojos y las lágrimas bañaron su rostro de piel dorada.....

_Y el cielo fue azul, tu mirada azul_

_sentimiento azul, desde ti,_

_mi silencio azul, tu inocencia azul_

_nuestro abrazo azul... y tú miraste hacia otro lugar....._

Rukawa nunca le perdonó esa noche a Satoshi, y desde ese momento lo ignoró completamente.... por mucho que el mayor intentó disculparse y explicar sus motivos...., el moreno no quiso saber nada más de él...., hasta que unos meses después Satoshi no pudo soportar que esa mirada azul bonita lo mirase con desprecio y se fue de la mansión para independizarse en un piso en las en la prefectura de Ibaragi.

Cuando Rukawa decidió independizarse al cabo de 2 años de la marcha de su mejor amigo, se fue a vivir a Kanagawa, la prefectura vecina...., así no se sentía tan solo cuando pensaba que si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda urgente podría buscar a Satoshi.

Con el tiempo comprendió lo que su amigo sentía, porque él mismo lo sentía con Hanamichi......., y no pudo seguir despreciándolo...., si él se hubiese encontrado en su lugar tal vez hubiese hecho lo mismo...., pero al haber estado en el lugar de la "victima" cuando Satoshi se declaró de esa forma....., supo que nunca podría hacerle eso a la persona que quisiera.... por eso la primera noche que durmió con Hanamichi le dijo que él nunca sería capaz de aprovecharse de él por dormir juntos.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: FIN FLASH BACK:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Seguían yendo en la moto, ahora por una carretera de tierra con árboles a los lados...., o supuso que eran árboles porque eran manchas de color verde oscuro pasando delante de sus ojos con mucha velocidad.

- 'Toshi..., párate un momento, necesito decirte algo.... – dijo Ru un poco alto para que el mayor lo escuchara.

- Creí que tenías prisa...., quien sabe que le podrían estar haciendo a tu ... noviO. – enfatizó la ultima letra molesto.

- Párate ya maldita sea!! – dijo Rukawa dándole otro golpe en el casco.

Los dos se bajaron y se quitaron los cascos dejando respirar su pelo..., el de Satoshi seguía siendo largo..., pero ya no lo llevaba hasta la cintura como hace años..., ahora le llegaba por debajo de los hombros... como una cascada de miel.

- Tú dirás... – dijo sacándose un cigarro.

- Cuando te declaraste hace 3 años no supe entenderte.... esa noche no era más que un crío de 13 años que miraba asustado como su mejor amigo y la persona que era como un hermano le besaba y le tocaba de esa forma...., ¿cómo querías que respondiera? ¿besándote y haciéndolo contigo? – dijo Ru molesto por el pasotismo de su amigo de ojos plata.

Satoshi lo miró un poco sorprendido, pensaba que iba a reñirle por conducir así de mal adrede para molestarlo......, pero le venía de repente con ese tema....

- Kae..., entiendo que te enfadaras, en ningún momento te he juzgado por rechazarme.

- Ya lo se idiota! Yo me refiero a que te ha hecho daño enterarte de que ahora tengo novio, después de todo lo que te dije aquella noche....

- Entiendo que me insultases, no tienes que disculparte. – dijo apagando de nuevo el cigarro, se había puesto nervioso.

- 'Toshi... quiero que antes de rescatar a Hanamichi me perdones por aquel día....., te dije algo horrible.....

Satoshi sonrió y abrazó a Rukawa, lo había añorado tanto....

- Te perdonaré si me dejas ir a visitarte cuando quiera... – dijo con una sonrisa de niño bueno.

Ru lo miró arqueando una ceja..., tenía la impresión que si le decía que vale... tendría que acabar preparando otra habitación para él....

- Está bien....., pero te irás a dormir cada noche a tu casa... – dijo girándole la cara algo cortado.

Satoshi empezó a reírse y poniéndole el casco al moreno se volvió a subir a la moto de esa forma tan sexy y se colocó su casco.

- Vamonos o te violo aquí mismo! – dijo riéndose entre dientes.

- Piérdete! – le dijo Rukawa mientras le volvía a golpear en el casco.

Por fin las cosas se habían arreglado con Satoshi, eso lo alegraba muchísimo, volvía a tener en su vida a su mejor amigo...., pero ahora tenía que rescatar a Hanamichi...., se puso serio y empezó a pensar cómo sacarlo....

Al cabo de un rato y de pasar por varios atajos entre los árboles... llegaron a una gran explanada donde al fondo se veían las rejas de una mansión enorme....

- Hemos llegado AoKi!  (NdA: abreviación de Aoi Kitsune)

- Hai... – afirmó Rukawa mirando todavía sentado desde la moto la enorme mansión.

- ¿Se te ha pasado el mareo? Si quieres voy yo solo a por tu novio.... – dijo como si nada mientras se empezaba a atar en las piernas los cinturones de cuero que sujetaban las pistolas y diferentes armas....

- Pienso rescatarlo yo! – dijo molesto.

- Ten, me he tomado la libertad de traerte algunas de mis armas y uno de mis trajes de combate...., es casi de tu medida... – dijo dándole la bolsa que estaba debajo del asiento de la moto.

Ru se colocó las cosas en silencio mientras Satoshi miraba por su ordenador GPS el interior de la mansión buscando donde demonios tenían escondido al chico...

- Creo que lo he encontrado...

- ¿Dónde? – dijo Rukawa apresuradamente.

- En la parte alta, para que no se le pase por la cabeza saltar..... es justo en esa ventana con luz, en el 4º piso, la 7ª por la derecha..... – dijo señalándola con el cigarro en la mano.

Rukawa suspiró...., hacía tiempo que no escalaba.....

Hakate lo miró de reojo y después de alborotarle el pelo empezó a dirigirse hacia la mansión con paso felino. Kaede lo miró por unos momentos antes de subirse la cremallera del uniforme de combate y seguirlo en las sombras...., Satoshi era la parte activa de la pareja a la hora de las misiones, el que llamaba la atención de los enemigos, mientras él como un zorro iba por las sombras y atacaba en el momento justo... nadie lo veía, nadie lo notaba, se sentían seguros y confiados hasta que la muerte se les presentaba vestida de negro con unos resplandecientes ojos azules llenos de determinación a la hora de acabar con ellos.

"Ya voy mono.... 'Toshi y yo te vamos a sacar de aquí como que somos miembros del clan Aoi!" pensó Ru mientras veía a Satoshi colocar unos dispositivos en la verja de la mansión...., explosivos silenciosos, sin duda.

Dio un último suspiro antes de entrar por la verja y dirigirse corriendo hacia el muro para prepararse para la escalada hasta el 4º piso...., mientras Satoshi se iba cargando a los de seguridad como si fuesen moscas..., los pobres tontos no sabían ni de donde les venían las balas....

"Pronto te volveré a tener en mis brazos Hana...., aguanta un poco más!" pensó Rukawa mientras sacaba el arnés automático que lo subiría hasta la ventana del 4º piso....., cuando de pronto las luces de toda la residencia se apagaron, menos las luces de seguridad..., pero que no alumbraban lo suficiente para dejarle ver....

Notó como algo le rozaba el pelo...

"Balas!" pensó alarmado, o salía de allí ahora mismo o acabaría como un colador!..

Empezó a subir lo más rápido que pudo, pero eso hizo que el arnés automático se sobrecalentara por el esfuerzo y se quedó unos segundos columpiándose por el muro de la mansión..., hasta que vio que era imposible arreglarlo a oscuras así que tendría que subir con pies y manos... agarrándose de las plantas enredaderas que llenaban gran parte del muro de la mansión.

Finalmente después de muchos intentos, rasguños y golpes en las rodillas consiguió engancharse en el alfeizar de la ventana donde estaba Hanamichi secuestrado.

Rompió el cristal mediante un aparato que se enganchaba en el vidrio, hacías girar la manecilla que llevaban un diamante en bruto en la punta y así poder hacer un corte limpio en el cristal para romperlo sin hacer ruido....

Abrió el cerrojo de la ventana y se metió de un salto....

- Hanamichi!! – dijo en un susurro audible.

El pelirrojo que estaba en un rincón de la oscura habitación levantó la mirada medio aturdido....

- Kitsune? – preguntó sin querer revelar el verdadero nombre de su novio.

- Sí! He venido por ti! Dios Hana! Perdóname! Estaba borracho y no he podido protegerte! – dijo corriendo a ciegas hacia donde provenía la voz del pelirrojo...

Pero un gruñido lo detuvo... y entonces se dio cuenta.... estaba rodeado de los perros entrenados de los "Akuma" ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Para algo tenía los dardos somníferos......, pero ahora de poco servían si estaba rodeado de esos horribles perros...., y menos cuando el pánico empezaba a entorpecer sus pensamientos...., les tenía muchísimo miedo a esos perros, siempre lo habían atormentado de pequeño, toda su vida....., y ahora estaba otra vez rodeado de ellos... y lo que es peor de todo, ahora tenía alguien por quien intentar sobrevivir... y Satoshi no podía salvarle el pellejo como las otras veces, bastante tendría él allí abajo....

"Piensa, Piensa, Piensa maldito seas Kaede!!" pensaba el moreno mientras veía en la oscuridad los ojos dorados y rojos de esos perros del demonio, cada vez más cerca de él.....

Iba a enfrentarlos a golpes de pie y balazos a diestra y siniestra cuando de golpe la puerta de la habitación se abrió de una patada y la luz de un foco inundó de una fuerte luz blanca la habitación........

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**Bueno!! Capítulo terminado! Después del mega retraso....., ya os dije en el primer capítulo que escribo cuando puedo...., pero trankis que no la dejaré colgada ne!? :D**

**Y bueno, ahora los Reviews! :**

**Nima Jaganashi :  **Bueno, este capítulo tampoco es muy entretenido, pero espero que te guste! Jejeje. De páginas suelo escribir siempre lo mismo más o menos... unas 7 . (es k sino me agobio XD). Besos!!

**BlueAzulAcero: ** Muchas gracias!! me alegra que te guste el Fic! Espero más comentarios tuyos ne?! 

**Elena (Shadir) : **Aish!! No entiendo lo que me ponías en el Review! U Gomen! , me ponías esto "Bueno Satoshi me despejo algunas dudas, pero porque lo atacaron al principio, antes que empezara su relación con Kaede, eso es lo que no entiendo, debe haber alguna razón ¿o no?"   ¿Cuando lo atacaron al principio? ¿a kien, a Satoshi o a Kae?  Ya me liao!! XDD y eso k la escribo yo! Jajajaja.  Besos!

**Mire-chan :  **De momento no tngo ni idea de cuantos capítulos va a tener....., supongo k unos 10...., no lo se, prefiero no decir un nº pk luego siempre lo acabo alargando! Jajaja..., ya se verá!   besos wapa!

**Sakare:  **XDDDDDD  jajajaja que loca! Pr si la escena del partido es de lo más aburrida, más k nada porque es lo k pasa en ese partido en el manga y en el anime... (solo he añadido las partes yaoi k me hubiesen gustado en ese capitulo! XDD)  espero k te guste tmb este capítulo y trankila k aunk tarde mucho en actualizar por lo menos uno al mes subiré! XDD

**Anna : ** wapaaaaaaaaaa!!! Jejeje peazo review em vas deixar!! Jajajaja!! K chulu!, ¿aixi k tagrada? K be! O jejeje… a mi Satoshi magrada molt, no se, el trobo molt macu! Jejeje.... stá enamorat del Ruki pero a l'hora el cuida com si fos el seu germà gran....    ¿ara k han fet les paus pasará algu? Aaaaa... tachan tachan... jejeje .  petons!!

**AresShion:  **jajajaja! Así k t gusta k los haga sufrir?? A mi tmb me gusta! XDD jejeje, me gusta hacerlos sufrir, k sus vidas sean muy traumaticas pr k a pesar de todos los problemas el amor sobreviva! XDDD  toma royo he soltao! Jejeje. Bueno, espero k t siga gustando el fic!

**Tenshi Lían & Neko-chan:  **Hola wapas! (ya se k la parte del partido es aburrida, pk sale en el anime y en el manga..., pero keria poner la versión de cómo me hubiese gustado k fuese en realidad XDD, os imaginais k hubiese salido asi de verdad?? Uhoooo!! Como hubiese disfrutao! Juajuajua) . Sobre The Shadows...., ahora parece k ya funciona otra vez la pagina, la tng bastante parada desde hace 5 meses, pk no tng casi nada d tiempo..., ad, tuve un blokeo de inspiración con esa historia, pr trankilas k la seguiré.   no es mi estilo dejarlas sin terminar...., tardaré o tardaré menos, pr la terminaré! igual k Aldelarth! .

Gracias por avisar! Espero seguir leyendo reviews vuestros!!

**YumikoMinamino: ** Holas wapiii!! ejejeje, gomen!! Soy mala y me gusta dejaros con la intriga mwahahahaha.  Bueno, con este capitulo creo k ha kedado más k respondida tu pregunta de kien es Satoshi no?? ..., personalmente me gusta mucho el personaje de Satoshi! espero k con los siguientes capítulos tmb le cojais cariño! . besos!!

**Kokoro Yana :  **jajajaja!! K way! Me has dejado review por cada capítulo! Todos de golpe! me ha hecho ilusión! Jejeje.  Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando! , espero k los siguientes capítulos no te decepcionen ne!

Muchos besos!!

**Y bien! Ya está!! Hasta el próximo capitulo k espero k sea pronto!!....., no os preocupéis si tardo, es k ahora k trabajo por las tardes y llego a casa a casi las 11 de la noche..., pues como k no hay muchas ganas de escribir......, ad, las k me conocen ya saben k stoy mega ocupada entre páginas de comunidades de Harry Potter de la k soy administradora de 3 Ordenes (la Draconiana, la Potteriana, y de la Diggoriana)  y luego tng una pagina de scanlations al español de Hanakimi y traducir los capítulos lleva su tiempo....., lo de escribir fics lo hago cuando ya no tng nada más k hacer de lo otro! U**

**Besitos!!!**

**Enide Kant**

**:.:.:.:.:****Miembro de la Orden Siriusana:.:.:.:.:****  
:.:.:.:.:****Miembro de la Orden Draconiana:.:.:.:.:******

**:.:.:.:.:****Miembro de la Orden Severusiana:.:.:.:.:******

**:.:.:.:.:****Miembro de la Orden Diggoriana:.:.:.:.:******

**:.:.:.:.:****Miembro de la Orden Potteriana:.:.:.:.:**


End file.
